Once in a Lifetime
by TheLittleMoonLover
Summary: Azula has escaped prison, Fire Lord Zuko has called upon Katara and the rest of the GAang to come and help him find her and capture her once again, but thats not all the young Fire Lord is full of secrets, and Katara will soon be privy to all of them.
1. Chapter 1

**High Alert Prison, Fire Nation, Appr. Three years after the Great War. **

The guard glanced down the long hallway that was bathed in an orange light. It was lights out for all prisoners, with a flick of his armored wrist the lamps went out except for one on each end of the hall.

"Hall twenty-three all clear!" He called and the metal doors that closed every prison ward began to shut. The guard stood at attention waiting for the thick metal to encase the prisoners for the night when a slender hand with pointed nails shot out an grabbed the guard by his chest plate and pulled him into the doors before he could make a sound.

A lone skinny woman who was slightly hunched stepped out of the doors and dusted off her fire nation prison clothes.

**Southern Water Tribe, Three months later.**

"Katara!" Sokka whined, his hand was shoved through a hole in his pants.

"I'm sorry please finish sewing my pants!" He held them out to his sister who had her arms crossed.

"Nope. Hopefully feeling the wind on your butt will keep you from making sexist comments in the future." She stomped off her braid flipping in the chilly wind.

Sokka turned to Suki, "Please, Suki?"

She shook her head, "Nope, Katara's right." She got up and left her boyfriend sitting in the tent whining about frost bite on his privates.

She made her way over to Katara who was turning the roasting penguin on a pike, "You alright there Katara?" she asked. Katara shook her head. "It's not about his comments its just he frustrates me sometimes." She gritted her teeth. "It sucks being stuck here all winter with him while Aang is off having some adventure." She spoke fondly of her friend.

"Yeah… that does kind of suck doesn't it?" Suki laughed and went to go sew Sokka's pants.

Katara smiled at the girl's back. She missed having that with Aang but she knew that their spark had fizzled last year and there was no going back from that. With a sigh Katara headed to the gate of the village where Grangran's house was. Once she got there she noticed several men clad in fire nation armor, she quickened her pace, even after two years fire nation soldiers still made her nervous.

"Grangran? Is there a problem?" she asked stepping up to stand by the wizened old woman who smiled at her.

"Master Katara." The men saluted.

The leader of the group stepped forward, a scroll gripped firmly in his fist.

"A letter from Fire Lord Zuko!" He barked, handing her the scroll.

"Will that be all?" Katara asked, wanting to get the Fire nation out of the village as soon as possible.

"Yes Master Katara, we will await upon the ship for you and Master Sokka."

Katara's eyebrows raised, "Excuse me?" she opened the scroll:

_Katara, _

_Azula has escaped prison, I have called upon you and the rest of Team Avatar. The men I send you will be swift in bringing you to the Fire Nation. I beseech you to help me find Azula before she gains any power. _

_Sincerely, _

_Zuko_

Katara groaned.

"Sokka! Get your junk together!" She yelled stomping into her tent.

"Why?" Sokka poked his head out of the tent, lip marks littered his chin making Katara giggle, "Uh, bro? You got a little something-something on your chin…" he turned red and pulled his head back into the tent.

Pulling her fire nation clothes out of the chest they were in she briefly wondered if they would still fit, she fingered her bust lightly, "They'll have to do… maybe I can bring them out while on the ship…" she muttered to herself packing her bag full of things Sokka would forget.

"Okay. Spill it, why are we leaving?" Sokka had his arms crossed and Suki stood behind him going through his pack making sure he packed everything neatly.

"Zuko needs our help." She tossed him the scroll and latched her pack.

"So if the great Fire Lord beckons we come running?" Sokka complained.

"Yes. Azula is out and we have to stop her. Got it?" Katara's patience was running thin again.

"Uhg. Finnee. If we HAVE TO." He slumped out of the tent muttering about what he was going to do to Zuko when they got there.

"Ready Suki?"

"Yup."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm LittleMoonLover, this will be my first fanfic, I'll do my best to update it and such so bear with me. And also my chapters may be short but they will be plentiful!**

**As most Fanfiction writers do ask I thrive off of criticism and reviews, so the more reviews you put in the more inclined I am to write a new chapter. Capische?**

* * *

"I STILL don't see why we have to do this! Zuko's got a whole army at his disposal and he wants to send us?" They were walking down the snowy bank towards the port that had been built last year. Katara rubbed the tension in her temples turning to glare at Sokka.

"Will you please SHUT UP!" her voice echoed through the mountains and Sokka pouted.

They were almost to the port when a roar from the sky made them stop.

"Appa!" Katara yelled waving.

The sky Bison landed in front of them with a flurry of snow. "Hi guys!" A familiar voice called from the saddle. It was deeper than when Katara had last heard but it was the same voice.

"Aang!" she cupped her hand around her mouth and yelled and a slim young man zoomed from the saddle and plowed into Katara who laughed and hugged the fifteen year old.

"Whoa! Katara! You look… different." He held her at arms length and examined her, he was now a head taller than her and he found it incredibly weird to be looking down at her for a change.

Katara's straight and narrow hips had softened and curved over the last year, her long hair as always was in a braid and her hair loopies were in their normal place. But Katara's face had thinned out, her childish baby cheeks turning into delicately high cheek bones and, Aang noticed with a fiery blush, she had grown larger in the chest area.

Aang shoved her away to hug Sokka and Suki, his mind whirling, he had already told Katara that he no longer saw her that way so why was his heart racing. He really hated puberty.

Katara smiled at Aang fondly she had missed the little monk, he had grown taller and his shoulders had widened but he still remained stringy and thin limbed at always. She turned to said boy and smiled at him brightly as Sokka grimaced at Aang's newfound height.

"I'm four, FOUR, years older than you how can you be taller than me?" The nineteen year old groaned. "The world really is ending."

"Don't worry Sokka," Suki smiled up at him, "I like short guys." He squeezed her and planted a sloppy kiss on her face.

"So Aang, you've come to pick us up?"

Aang nodded, "Yep, I got a messenger hawk about a week ago and Toph and I were close by so ta-dah!" he made wiggling movements with his hands.

"Tophs here?" Katara was already climbing on top of Appa.

"Yeah she is but she's kind of…" a bottle flew by Katara's head.

"…Drunk."

Toph was slumped against the back of Appa's saddle a full bottle of Sangi Sake gripped firmly in her fingers.

"We had some air turbulence on our way in and she broke out the alcohol to cope I guess."

"Toph?" Katara called.

"Hey! It's Sugar Queen! How's it… Uhg…" She burped and shifted forwards to hug Katara, groping her chest at the same time. "goin'? WHOA Sugar Queen's got some boobies now, when'd that happen?"

"Speak for yourself Toph." She gestured at Toph's own budding chest and smiled.

"Well, yeah mine are great and all but yours are like WHOA." Toph turned a little green before leaning over Appa's saddle and barfing violently.

"Oh gross Toph, we just got here and you're already barfing?" Sokka helped Suki into the saddle and she grimaced.

"Shut it Snoozles." Toph wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and collapsed into a drunken sleep.

"Well she's out until tomorrow." Aang said zooming up onto Appa on a draft of air.

"Okie-dokie," Sokka said holding up Toph's abandoned Sake, "To Team Avatar's new journey!" they all cheered as Sokka downed the last sip of Sake.

"He's so going to regret that later." Katara said.

"Completely." Aang said taking Appa's reigns. "Now, yip-yip!"


	3. Chapter 3

"We've been flying for hours!" Complained a hung-over Toph as they sailed over the ocean, Sokka was dozing in Suki's lap as Katara tried to teach Suki how to knit.

"And then you cast off… oh no Suki that's not how you do it." Suki's gray sock looked more like a ratty mothball.

"Oh rats." She said tossing the knitting away and glaring enviously at Katara's orange hat.

"Is that for Aang?" Katara nodded and Aang's ears perked up. "Yep, I'm making them for everyone I heard it will get a little chilly this winter in the Fire Nation – they are also for Winter Solstice gifts." She held out a purple hat for Suki and shoved Sokka's blue one over his face.

"I'm not wearing a stupid hat Sugar Queen." Toph grumbled from her corner.

Katara grinned "I know." She shoved a pair of green knitted earmuffs over Toph's head. "I figured you might like these better instead."

Toph blushed and rolled over. "They'll do." She muttered into Appa's saddle. Katara beamed at the earthbender's back.

"Is this one for Zuko?" Suki held up a flowy red scarf. Katara nodded, "I figured high and mighty Fire Lord Zuko would not appreciate a hat messing up his topknot so I changed it up a little bit."

"I'm no good at this kind of stuff I can barely sew as it is." Suki grimaced as she looked at the new patch on Sokka's pants as it flapped open. "How am I going to sew clothes for a whole family?"

"Our kids will freeze!" Sokka said drunkenly beginning to sit up, Suki whacked him upside the head and he fell back down, sleeping.

"Don't worry about it Suki it'll get easier, my brother is good practice, he ripped more wholes in his pants than miners do in the earth." They giggled.

Fifteen minutes later Katara tied off the orange hat and snuck up behind Aang.

She slipped the hat onto his head and sat next to him.

"Thanks Katara it's nice and warm," She smiled gently staring up at the night sky. Suki had dozed off and Katara covered them with a blanket, Toph refused hers saying she wasn't ready to sleep yet.

"I can't believe we're doing this again." She said finally, reaching out towards a stray cloud and taking the water from it, playing idly with it.

"I know." Aang said, steering Appa away from a particularly nasty looking storm cloud.

"It's pretty surreal though if you think about it, I thought I would go crazy staying in the South Pole surrounded by ice for another year." She froze the water and let it fall over the side and into the ocean below. She sighed and stood up, "Well I had better get some sleep, wake me if you need me to steer Appa okay?"

Aang opened his mouth but closed it, "Okay!"

The next morning Katara awoke coughing, smoke clogged her lungs she sat up and looked around her Suki and Sokka were hacking up a lung and Toph was trying to cough as quietly as possible. Aang stood, twisted his arms and a sphere of clean air surrounded them.

Katara finished her coughing before hoarsely speaking "What the heck was that?"

"That was the smog from the fire nation; we've just entered the city of Semun Rah."

"Is that close to the capitol?" Suki rasped chugging water from a canteen before passing it to Sokka.

"No the Capitol is on a large island and it's much cleaner. Semun Rah is only this bad because of all of the factories that are here."

Katara leaned over the edge and frowned "You can't even see the city below that's how bad it is, isn't it bad for the people who live here?"

Aang nodded, "Only a few live here others commute from the hills which is a little bit better." He inhaled the clean air slowly and centered his staff, in one long sweeping movement he blew all of the smog towards some tree covered mountains in the distance.

"Those trees should clean up the smog, now you guys can see the city!" He pointed at the large dingy city, people were pouring out into the streets waving up at the sky Bison and yelling their thanks and mothers let their children out to play without rags covering their faces.

"The smog will eventually cover up the sky again but at least they have a day of fresh air and sun." Aang took Appa's reins and sped the Bison along.

"Next stop? The Fire Nation Capitol!"

* * *

**As always Please leave a review, I thrive on them! **

**Any suggestions and critiques?**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa. Zuzu's got the whole nine yards prepared for us!" Sokka gaped at Appa swooped in for a landing.

What seemed like the whole court was present on the palace steps. Zuko stood in the middle of it all, his head held tall and his topknot perfectly neat.

"Sokka remember to mind your manners." Katara said smoothing her hair and straightening Aang's monk robes. She moved over to Toph who glared in the wrong direction at Katara "Sugar Queen if you lay so much as a finger on my hair I'm shoving you off this Bison." Katara backed off.

"What do you mean mind my manners? I always mind my manners!" Suki snorted and busied herself straightening his blue tunic and smoothing his pulled back warrior's ponytail.

"Behave or else I'll make you sleep in the garden tonight." Suki said pleasantly retying her water tribe dress.

"Oh gross!" Toph gagged, "They sleep together?" Toph groaned the whole way down until she could almost feel Katara's glares burning away her skin.

"Hey wait?" Katara said, "I just noticed… where's Momo?" at the sound of his name the Lemur popped out of one of the saddle bags yawning.

"He's really been sleeping this whole entire time?" Sokka said jerking a thumb back at the yawning rodent.

"Hey! It was just mating season for him, cut him some slack he was the only guy Lemur at the Southern Air Temple." Aang said defensively, stroking Momo's head.

"What a poor unfortunate soul." Sokka said rolling his eyes, they were laughing when Appa landed with a grunt. Servants rushed forwards to help them off the Bison but got glares from everyone except Toph who did care how she got off Appa just that she got off.

"Welcome!" The voice of Ex-General Iroh boomed through the courtyard. He rushed forward with Zuko in tow hugging each of Team Avatar (Even Toph) tightly.

"We have missed you." He said "We must go have tea and catch up!" he said brightly then turned to his nephew. "Come on Zuko come say hello. For Agni's sake you _know_ these people!" He shoved the slimmer young man forward and everyone smiled awkwardly at each other. They stood in silence staring at each other before Katara leapt forward and enveloped the Fire Lord in a fierce hug.

"We've missed you." She said smiling. That broke the silence and soon everyone was talking and hugging.

"Zuko you've gotten taller too! No fair!"

"Uncle Iroh I've been meaning to ask about that tea you sent me…"

"It's been too long since we've all been together!"

"Oh my God this ground feels amazing I can finally see again!"

Zuko smiled rakishly down at Katara "And I have missed you Katara." He said formally and Toph elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey cut the formal crap Sparky we're all friends here!"

The courtesans and couriers were all looking down at he over-friendly group scandalized at the dirty and rumpled teenagers.

"Zuko." Iroh warned "We have to introduce them to the court, it is only proper." The old man's face turned sour.

"Alright." Zuko said begrudgingly, he turned to the court.

"My esteemed court, this is Team Avatar, This is Avatar Aang, the one who brought peace to our nation and master of all four elements," he gestured to Aang who pulled out his marbles and was spinning them between two hands and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Next to Avatar Aang we have Sokka a man who is a master of weaponry and strategy, next to him is Suki the head Kiyoshi warrior." They waved to the courtesans.

"After them comes Master Toph a master earthbender and Avatar Aang's earthbending teacher."

"Yo." Toph said much to the chagrin of the court.

"And finally we have Master Katara, one of the last Southern Waterbenders and Avatar Aang's waterbending teacher she is the one who ultimately brought down Azula." Katara curved a hand around a fist and bowed elegantly to the court. The court began whispering about the lovely waterbender almost immediately but was cut off by a roar and a screech. Appa and Momo were obviously irritated that they were not included in the introductions.

"Oh, pardon me." Zuko said, "This is Avatar Aang's Spirit Animal, Appa and this Lemur is Momo." Appa settled down and Momo flew precariously over the court before landing on Zuko's spiked shoulder to mess with his coronet.

"They are to be treated as honored guests and deserve your utmost respect." The Fire Lord looked at each group in turn.

"Sooo… when can we eat?" Toph and Sokka said in unison causing the group to crack up.

"As soon as you are settled in your sweet I will have them serve dinner."

"Suite?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, there's a suite that was once used for the royal children it has four rooms and a drawing room."

"Cool." Sokka said absentmindedly thinking of the tasty fire nation meat he would get tonight.

* * *

**I actually really liked this chapter. Maybe I just have a thing for scandalized Courtesans?**

**As always read & review! **

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	5. Chapter 5

After they got Appa settled in at the Royal stables they headed back into the palace and into the Royal apartments.

"The suite is near my chambers if you need anything at night and Iroh's chambers are right next to mine." Zuko showed them where the two chambers were before heading to the suite where Team Avatar would be. Upon entering they were in an oval room with two doors on either side that obviously led to the rooms, straight back were two glass paned doors that led onto a veranda that connected most of the chambers to one another.

The room had very obviously been a child's area; the walls were painted with jungle scenes and a pile of dusty old stuffed platypus bears sat in the corner. The furniture looked uncomfortable and formal except for the old rocking chair in the corner.

"Aww. Are those Zuzu's stuffed bears?" Sokka said in a baby voice his grin growing.

"Yes. As a matter of fact they are I had asked for them to be stored away…" his cheeks were red looking as he blushed.

"Don't worry about it." Katara said smiling at him and stomping on Sokka's foot at the same time.

"Alright, I'll leave you guys to divvy up the rooms, when dinner is ready a whistle will sound through this pipe," he pointed to a brass pipe with an opening in it that had a little copper cap on it.

"I'll see you guys at dinner!" He called over his shoulder and smiled at Katara.

Katara turned to the group "We should be calm and orderly about how we choose our roo-" Sokka and Aang were running around the suite yelling about which room they wanted, Suki was grimacing as another patch in Sokka's pants burst off, Toph had found a phony floor tile and was pulling dusty bottles of alcohol out of it and uncorking them.

"Hey-You guys!" she said and her eye caught sight of a fountain outside, she went and opened the doors snatching the bottle away from a protesting Toph, setting the alcohol down she flicked her wrists and water shot into the room splitting and slamming into Aang and Sokka freezing them up to their necks.

"Hey!" They said.

Katara took one calming breath and opened all the doors examining the rooms. "Okay! Sokka, Suki you guys can take the room with the biggest bed," she pointed and Toph gagged.

"Aang you can have this room it over looks the ocean and has a nice breeze." She unfroze Aang and Sokka.

"Toph you can have the room next to mine, its got green covers so I thought you might like that."

"Even though I can't see them?"

"Yes. It's the thought remember that."

She sent the group grumbling off to their rooms to unpack.

She entered her room and sighed with relief, she had missed beds that were up off the ground, it was weird that she liked these beds over the ones she grew up with.

She laid back on the bed, sinking into the spongy mattress and sighing with relief.

The room was modestly sized with sunny yellow walls and a brown bedspread; it reminded her of the Sunflowers that had seen in the Earth Kingdom four long years ago. There was a wash basin connected to a mirror in the corner and a door led to a large bathroom with a sunken in tub, she found the bathroom connected with Toph room.

"Wow!" Katara whispered, "It's like a miniature pool!" The tub seemed to be made straight from rock, ledges line the edges and water poured in from a hole in the wall making the room steamy. Vents in the wall took presumably dirty water out to prevent flooding.

"Irrigation, interesting." Sokka's voice said from over her shoulder.

"Sokka, what if I was naked?" She stuck her hands on her hips.

"But you weren't so its all good." He grinned toothily, Suki peered over his shoulder.

"Wow!" She said her eyes rounding out in girlish glee "You're guy's bathtub is so much nicer I bet me, you, and Toph can all bath! Its so much bigger than the other one."

"You can bath in here if you like; I'd hate to have you share with Sokka's dingy butt." They giggled.

"Hey I resent that!"

"We know!" they said.

Toph felt here way into the room and grinned, "I like this room, it even smells like rocks."

"Hm, must be a mineral spring." Katara mused, finally Aang walked in.

"Hey! Why is everyone in here that was the dinner whistle." He jabbed his thumb in the general direction of the pipe.

"Oh! Everyone out if you're not a guy I haven't even changed yet!" Katara glared at the boys who retreated quickly out of the room.

Katara changed as quickly as she could into her silk formal water tribe clothes and let her hair down to frame her face and fall over her shoulders in a silken curtain.

"Ready." She told everyone.

"Why so fancy?" Sokka asked.

"Well we _are_ representatives of the water tribe." She said.

"I think you look pretty Katara." Aang said smiling.

"Thank you Aang." She shot him a grateful smile.

"Uhg lets go already I wanna eat some meat! Traveling with Twinkle Toes is hard enough but he wouldn't let me eat meat either." Toph began to stomp off with everyone in tow, ranting about how meat is vital to a growing girl.

* * *

**As always, Read and Review. **

**I actually really like the idea of Toph and her alcohol loving self, it makes me giggle. **

**And *gasp* who could Katara be unconsciously dressing up for?**

**And are Aangs feelings beginning to rekindle for Katara or is it just puberty? **

**Find out next time~ **

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	6. Chapter 6

The table stretched across the room and the court was seated by the time they got there.

"See? I TOLD you it was this way." Toph huffed. "Gosh you guys don't want to listen to the blind girl who can _see _with her feet?"

"Ah you guys made it!" Iroh waved from the head of the table, he was seated next to Zuko who smiled at them.

There were five spots open at the head of the table. Toph went to sit by Iroh, Aang sat on Zuko's left, Katara, Sokka, and Suki next to him.

They ate in silence, the court jabbering around them about winter fashions and recent scandals. Sokka was squirming on his pillow, obviously wanting to say anything that would break the silence.

"Uh did you guys know The Earth King's bear just had cubs?" he slurped his flat noodles with a relish causing the Lady next to Suki to wince.

"Yes I did hear that, I'll bet the Earth King is so thrilled!" said a noblewoman a few seats down, and conversation turned to Bosco the bear's shenanigans over the past three years.

Katara laughed with a Nobleman who sat next to Toph, the Nobleman was asking about her Waterbending training and how he had heard women in the Water tribe didn't fight.

Aang found his face in a pout as he spooned some egg custard into his mouth. No fair, he thought, I already know everything about Katara's waterbending so I can't even ask questions.

"Aang? Aang!" Zuko waved a hand in front of the Avatar's face. "Did you hear me?"

"Uh, no sorry could you repeat that?" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I said we would all have our own private party in your guy's suite after the dinner." Zuko rolled his eyes, "Come on airhead pay attention."

"Are you alright Aang, do you have a fever?" Katara smoothed her hand over his forehead in a motherly gesture.

"I'm fine." Aang said knocking Katara's hand gently away, "But I'm starved so let's finish eating!"

An hour later they were all seated around the squat table in their suite; Toph had broken out the Sangi sake and had proceeded to become loudly drunk with Iroh and Sokka, they were singing a song about some sake bottles on a wall, Katara clapped and laughed with Aang, nursing her small cup of sake that she had allowed them to pour her, Aang just drank water.

Zuko was trying to be aloof from the group; he didn't want them to feel restricted in any way because he was the fire lord. He sighed and tipped the cup to his lips allowing the fiery liquid to drain down his throat before getting up to go stand on the balcony. He looked up at the stars that twinkled brightly above the darkened garden; he could hear the turtle-ducks in the pond below and see the moon in the ponds reflection.

"It's so peaceful here." A voice came from over his shoulder, Katara stood behind him, "Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest." He smiled down at the waterbender; they had been extremely close since the end of the war Zuko had always seen eye to eye with her with a lot of the things and she was the only one he could count on to be completely frank and honest.

"I had always though that the Fire Nation would be bathed in red light with cannibals running the streets. Complete anarchy." She mused.

"Why would you—Oh yeah right." He sighed.

"So how's Ursa?"

"She's fine she's on a trip to Ba Sing Sei at the moment she should be back in a few days, she's excited to see you again."

"Great, I can't wait to see her too!" Katara smiled, she loved talking with Ursa, Ursa reminded Katara of her own mother, and she couldn't wait to see her again.

Katara sighed as the alcohol too affect fogging her brain up.

"I shouldn't have let Sokka and Toph talk me into that Sake." She leaned down and rested her head on the smooth stone of the balcony.

"Yeah you've always been a little weak to alcohol haven't you?" Zuko teased tugging on one of her hair loopies. She glared up at him, "Speak for yourself Zuko I'm not the one who at the western air temple ran through the halls with Sokka's underwear on my head."

"Ohh low blow Katara, but I wasn't the one who laid on a piece of drift wood in a river and let it take me down stream singing about 'painting with the colors of the wind'"

"Oh yeah? What about the time…" they bantered back in forth with each other, grins creeping onto their faces and soon they were laughing and retelling old stories.

"That one time when Sokka had cactus juice? Yeah that was pretty hilarious he was talking about a 'friendly mushroom cloud' and was dancing." Zuko snorted.

When they finished laughing Katara wiped her wet eyes, "I've missed you Zuko." She said reaching out and squeezing his hand.

Something got shot through Zuko and he found himself blushing in the dark, his undergarments suddenly seemed a little tight, he stepped back. He opened up his mouth to respond when Sokka burst out onto the balcony sloshing Sake everywhere.

"Come on guys! Why are you out here all alone you spoil sports?" He draped himself over Katara and belched in her face.

"Oh gross Sokka!" she exclaimed shoving her brother away.

"Guess what?" Sokka grinned mischieviously "When Aang wasn't looking Toph and I snuck a little something-something into his juice!"

"You did what?" Katara shoved her brother away to peer inside the room.

"Oh crap! Aang get down from the ceiling this instant!" She said stomping into the room.

Zuko smiled at his hands.

* * *

**I got somewhat distracted in this one... I really wanted to have a private party for them... I do love drunk Aang so much and I get the feeling hes gonna need the alcohol in later chapters...**

**YAY FOR PUBERTY~**

**Read and Review as always!**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	7. Chapter 7

Katara woke up the next morning feeling as if Appa had stepped on her head.

"Note to self, no more Sangi Sake not even a little bit." She groaned shoving the blankets away from her legs and sitting up. Her hair was standing on end and she was squinting as light from the bathroom crept into her room.

"Wake up sweetness you need a bath I can smell you from here!" Toph's voice echoed from the bathroom.

Katara quickly peeled off her shift and stumbled into the bathroom, Toph dozed in the tub her head laid back on a towel.

"I am surprised to see you in the bathtub willingly." Katara said with surprise stepping into the warm water with a hiss of relief.

"Well, the minerals in the water make me feel good also the rock? I can actually see what's going on in the tub, no drowning for me!" she kicked one of her pale feet out of the tub and splashed Katara.

"So Sugar Queen how's the hangover?"

"Terrible. How do you down bottles of that stuff and not feel like dying the next morning?"

"I'm not a lightweight like you." Toph shrugged and turned her back to Katara, "Can you wash my hair for me?"

Katara bent some water into a medium sized ball and added soap to it then it floated over to Toph and encased the top of her head gathering up her hair which swirled darkly around in the sphere, Katara spun the water round and round before letting it drop into the water, then she scooted forward and rinsed it with thin sheets of water.

"Do you want me to braid it?"

"If you could."

Katara made quick work of a neat plate down Toph's back then ushered her to get out of the pool, "Go on and get dressed I need to finish washing." She bent the water off of Toph then began to hand wash her hair (Which she vastly preferred).

After ten minutes Katara stepped out of the pool and onto the white marble floor which was slick with steam. She bent the water from her body and was about to braid her hair as well but took a look in the mirror that oddly wasn't covered with steam, her long dark chocolate colored hair hung down her back in lustrous curls, shining in the dim candlelight.

She shrugged it wasn't a necessity to braid her hair it wasn't like she was in the South Pole anymore where it would get full of ice and things like that. So she just brushed it through and pulled on the blue water tribe robes and went to meet the rest of the group.

"Whoa, Katara your hair looks great!" Suki gushed running her fingers through Katara's silky locks, "This fire nation shampoo does wonders!" She fingered her own caramel colored shoulder length locks

"Uh, Girls?" Sokka said glaring at them "We were kind of discussing important things like I don't know how to recapture Azula?" he had his boomerang out which meant he was trying to think up a strategy, a map of the four nations was out on the low lying table, weighed down on all four corners by tea cups.

"Well, Zuko said she was last spotted here." Aang pointed to a point on the map where the Fire nation and the Earth kingdom were connected by a sliver of land. Sokka stuck a brightly colored pin there. There were four other pins all in random order around the Fire Nation.

"How are we ever supposed to find her? The way she travels is erratic; we'll never find a pattern." Katara said frowning at Momo who was reaching for one of the tea cups.

"Well if we can find out what she wants we may be able to pin point where that thing is and go from there?"

"Okay. But what would she want?" Sokka asked looking at everyone in turn.

"Oh I know! Maybe she wants to go penguin sledding!" Aang said brightly.

The sound of a resounding face palm could be heard from the hallway.

* * *

**This one is kind of short guys but I will try to pop out one more chapter or two before I go to bed okay? **

**Read & Review? **

**Also prepare for a big ol' Zuko surprise. **

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	8. Chapter 8

"Masters and Mistresses, his Royal Highness Fire Lord Zuko has requested your presence in the garden." A strict looking old woman stood in the doorway of their suite, they had been busy discussing what Azula might want and hadn't even noticed her come in.

Katara stood first and inclined her head, "Thank you…?"

"My name is Chen Yu, I am his Majesties former Handler now head of staff, this way." She said and turned to walk away, her hands clasped rigidly behind her back.

"But we haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" Sokka complained sheathing his boomerang; he was promptly elbowed in the ribs by Suki.

Aang strolled beside Katara, Momo perched on his shoulder.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He winced as they passed by a window.

"Yes, but I had a massive headache when I woke up this morning it felt like Appa had used my head as a dance floor while I slept, you?"

"Mines still here, I can't believe they poured Sake into my drink." He grimaced. "I can't even remember most of last night either."

"You were on the ceiling at one point yelling about how you were a spider bender, then you and Toph danced a bit and then you passed out on those stuffed Platypus-Bear toys." Katara laughed at his expression.

"You're joking." He groaned blushing.

"I kid you not Mr. Spider Bender." They passed through two large double doors that led to the Fire Lord's private gardens.

"Hey, look at it this way Aang, by the end of the night Sokka was running around calling Momo Suki and dancing with him." Momo grumbled on Aang's shoulder.

Aang laughed and Sokka caught up to talk to them, followed by Suki and Toph. "It wasn't my fault! Suki stuck her headband on Momo and by that time everything was blurry."

Suki raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow "So you're saying I look like Momo?"

"Ah no that's not what I meant!"

"Snoozles you're digging your own grave here." Toph piped up socking Sokka on the arm before looping her arm through Katara's.

"We are here." Chen Yu said gesturing to the Turtle-duck pond that lay in front of them, there was a thick blanket laid out on the ground with a small tea table resting atop of it.

"You will wait here for the Fire Lord to arrive then breakfast will be served."

"Wahoo! Yeah I knew Zuzu wouldn't let us starve!" Sokka fisted the air and pulled Suki down next to him at the table.

"Says the guy who was literally just complaining." Toph sat on the other side spreading her feet out and tilting her face to the sun.

"I wasn't complaining, I was making a statement!"

"Sure, sure Snoozles."

Aang sat next to Toph and motioned for Katara to sit by them but she shook her head and went over to the pond where three small Turtle-Duck chicks swam in line behind their mother.

The last one in line looked over at her and broke rank, swimming over to the bank and quaking curiously. "Hello there little one." She cooed as it came closer, she reached out a hand and it rubbed its head under her palm before waddling off to find its mother.

"That's strange," Zuko said from behind her causing her to jump.

"Yue Zuko! You nearly scared ten years out of me." She placed a hand on her chest to still her thudding heart.

"Sorry," he held up his hands, "But as I was saying its strange, the Turtle-Ducks don't usually like anyone aside from my mother and I, and they don't even let me touch them."

"Maybe you're too loud for them?" Katara smirked and stood up straight wiping the dirt from her knees. "So are we going to eat or what?"

"This is really good!" Sokka mumbled around a mouthful of food as he shoved more egg into his cheeks. Suki winced but nibbled on her Turkey-Hen breast. Toph and Aang were eating quickly not saying much at all, only Katara and Zuko managed actual conversation.

They talked about the past year, about trading, about Katara's travels to the Northern Water Tribe to help master Pakku and so forth. By the time their conversation died down the rest of the group had finished eating and were listening while their food digested.

"Okay Zuzu," Sokka started pulling out the map after the table was cleared. "We know Azula was last seen here." He pointed to the sliver of land. "But her traveling pattern is so random and erratic that there's no way we'll be able to predict where she'll go next."

Zuko nodded, "I noticed that so I figured we should find something that she wants or needs." He pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment. "I have written down all of Azula's old contacts and places she has bought from in the last two years that she was free, on Appa all of these are about an hour away or less."

Aang took the scroll and nodded. "We'll get started on these right away, come on guys." They all began to stand.

"Actually I need Katara to stay here." Zuko said standing with her, they all shot confused looks at Zuko.

"There are a few things I need her to do, things only she can do."

Aang frowned at Zuko, and then glanced at Katara who was nodding.

"What do you want to do Katara?" he asked.

"I'll stay here for today; just don't get yourself killed while I'm not there okay?" She said then grinned, "And make sure Sokka doesn't do anything stupid."

"Hey I resent that!"

* * *

Woo another chapter done~

Zuko secret #1 revealed next chapter~~

Read & Review

-LittleMoonLover-


	9. Chapter 9

After seeing the rest of the GAang off Zuko and Katara made their way back towards the gardens.

"So Zuzu what'll you have me doing?" they stopped at the duck pond, Zuko turned to face her, his face grave.

"Katara if I am to show you this you must absolutely keep it a secret from everyone, even Aang and the rest."

"What do you mean?"

"Right after the war and before Chen Yu was promoted to head of household I was made aware by the old head of household Si Yen that there was a child…" he trailed off. They began their journey through the gardens to a small building hidden behind the cherry trees; from where they were standing screams could be heard "I want ZUKO!"

Zuko picked up his pace dragging Katara by her hand; they stepped up onto the wooden porch and peered into the paper doors. A small girl with white hair stood in the middle of the room surrounded by servants her face red with tears.

Zuko stepped into the room and the little girl made a mad dash away from the servants and wrapping her arms around Zuko's legs. "Big brother!"

"Big brother?" Katara raised an eyebrow

Katara this is my little sister, Hikari say hello." He nudged the little girl forward, she curtseyed low.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Katara." She said in a slightly babyish tone.

Katara's jaw dropped.

* * *

Zuko and Katara sat next to each other their legs dangling off the porch; Hikari was sitting in Katara's lap playing with Katara's chocolaty locks.

"So Ozai and Ursa had another baby?" Katara asked the silent Zuko.

Zuko shook his head, "Hikari is only my half sister, and she'll be four in a few months."

"Tell me." Katara looked Zuko in the eye.

"Hikari is actually the daughter of my father and one of his captured water benders." Katara drew in a sharp breath.

"Her name was Serse; she was a sweet young bender only twenty four years old." Zuko began twiddling a thread on his robes.

"She came to my father in the last year of the war, she was sweet, kind, and beautiful and I think my father was enamored with her. After the war my father was locked up Si Yen came to me telling me of her pregnancy, I sheltered Serse until Hikari was born but when Hikari was born Serse passed away."

"Katara, I need your help it turns out Hikari is a water bender and she can't control it one bit. I'm afraid if I present her to the court as a princess of the fire nation her bending will be getting in the way of her being accepted…" he patted Hikari's cheeks the little girl smiled at him and Katara noticed the girl's cobalt eyes.

"Of course I'll help Zuko." Katara patted his hand, "Oh by he way is there a reason her hair is white?"

"When Hikari was born it was a full moon out and Serse prayed to Yue, when I left her hair was black and when I came back in the morning Serse had passed and Hikari's hair was white." He stroked the silvery locks before standing up. "Thank you for helping Katara this means a lot to me." Hikari jumped off of Katara's lap and Zuko took her hands and pulled Katara to her feet.

For one small second Zuko and Katara's eyes met and a hot flash of heat coursed through Katara's body. Her face heated up and she looked away.

Hikari looked between them, "Can we play now?"

* * *

**Please excuse my exceptionally short chapter. **

**So what do you guys think of Hikari? :3**

**Sokka's gonna flip. **

**Next time i'm going to try to write it from Zuko's perspectiveee. **

**Read & Review~**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later Zuko sat under a tree and watched Katara and Hikari meditate next to the duck pond.

"It's all about how your body flows with the water Hikari, you have to let your body become liquid." Katara drew a hand up over the duck pond and a sliver of twisting water spiraled out of it twisting in the air.

Hikari drew her own pudgy hand up into the air but was only able to pull out a string of water.

"Good, your control is getting much better."

"Master Katara?" Zuko heard Hikari say.

"Yes Hikari?" the woman smiled down at the little girl lovingly.

"When can I meet Aang and the others? Big brother tells me stories all the time…" Zuko looked down at his hands when Katara looked at him.

Hikari always begged for bedtime stories and since he didn't care for 'Little sheep lost in Ba Sing Se' or 'Doyle and the three cat-dogs' he told her of his adventures with Aang and his friendship with Katara.

"I don't know Hikari that's up to your brother." Katara shot him a look, he knew she desperately wanted to tell the rest of the GAang she hated keeping things from them, in fact Zuko had arranged for the GAang to have dinner at Hikari's room hoping it would appease the lovely water bender.

"Let's go for a swim!" Katara said finally stripping out of her robes and helping Hikari with hers.

"Swim?" Hikari said puzzled.

"Every waterbender must learn how to swim." Katara said standing there in her bindings, Zuko felt his ears redden; didn't Katara realize that she wasn't the same young girl anymore? The bindings clung snuggly to Katara's body as she picked up Hikari and jumped into the bond sending turtle-ducks flying.

Hikari shrieked with delight as the water around them pushed them farther out into the pond.

Katara showed Hikari how to tread water and pushed away from her in the water urging Hikari to swim towards her.

Soon enough Hikari was swimming through the water as if she had always swam, waving at Zuko and then using the little bit of water bending she had learned to push her way through the water towards Katara.

Iroh joined Zuko, settling next to him with a sigh. "She's learning quickly from Miss Katara is she not?" he beamed at his niece who was swimming towards shore to give Iroh a hug, Katara was following her yelling about how she was wet and needed to wait.

"Yes she is, I think we can finally bring her out as Princess what do you think?"

Iroh nodded, "We will have to ask Aang and the rest to protect her when that does happen I believe Azula may target her."

"Are you saying we should keep her hidden away?" Zuko asked sharply.

"No, no nephew. The Fire Nation needs a new princess, one who won't abuse them."

"I was actually going to introduce everyone to her tonight, we're having dinner in the room will you be there?"

"Of course." Iroh sipped his tea and watched Katara bend the water off Hikari and help her into her clothes.

"Miss Katara has certainly become pretty hasn't she?" Iroh said appreciatively.

Zuko had been trying not to look but he stole a glance at her. Katara stood in the afternoon light with her arms folded in a motherly manner as she watched Hikari run to Iroh, water still gleamed on her tawny skin and the tops of her breasts had begun to spill out of the breast bands, her supple hips were covered in cloth and a piece of cloth hung down over anything precious. Zuko blushed and looked away.

"Uncle Iroh!" Hikari yelled jumping into her uncle's arms her white hair flying loosely from her braid.

"Hello my dear, are you learning a lot?"

"Mhm! Master Katara is teaching me all sorts of cool things!"

"That is good my dear, now, would you join your old uncle for some tea?"

Hikari nodded solemnly, she knew Uncle Iroh's tea time was a sacred thing.

"Hello Uncle Iroh!" Katara said waving and tying the knots on her robes. "How are your joints doing?"

"Just fine Miss Katara, though I can feel the chill that is going to come already."

"Really? It seems warm enough." Katara said looking up at the sun that was shining brightly in the sky.

"Indeed it does, but Fire Nation weather has always been unpredictable, now shall we have some tea?"

* * *

**I really like Hikari! ; 3; **

**Sokka's gonna flip~**

**Sokka's gonna flip~**

**Sokka's gonna flip~ **

**Uhmmmm... Read and Review? **

**ALSO: Yay for puberty and Zuko scoping out Katara's boobies *Grabbygrabby***

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	11. Chapter 11

"Katara where are we going?" Whined Sokka, it was almost dinner time.

"Will you shut up and follow me?" she said exasperated, they passed the duck pond.

"I would if you would tell us where you're taking us!" Sokka looked back at Aang, Suki, and Toph who were chattering amongst themselves. "Is no one going to help me?"

Katara turn on the group stopping them. "Okay you guys, after tonight you cannot tell anyone what you see, it is very important that you keep this secrecy until Zuko or I tell you otherwise." She looked at each of them "Okay?"

They all nodded.

She found the secret pathway through the trees and brought them to the room.

"Zuko!" she called leading them up onto the porch. "We're here!"

Zuko opened the door smiling reassuringly at Katara. "Hikari?" she called "There are some people we want you to meet."

Hikari stepped forward smiling brightly at all of them. "Hello my names Hikari!"

A thud from behind Katara made everyone look; Sokka was on his knees his eyes wide.

"Yue." He whispered.

* * *

Everyone was inside with Hikari marveling over her. Everyone except Sokka who was sitting outside on the porch with his shoulders slumped; Katara went to go sit by her older brother.

"Are you alright Sokka?" Katara searched his face.

"I really thought it was Yue," He said hoarsely "She looks a lot like her the same hair, the same smile everything."

"That's probably because Hikari's mother Serse was Yue's aunt." Katara sighed, Sokka's head snapped up, "Really?"

Katara nodded, "Zuko told me that Serse was Yue's mother's sister and was taken away right before Yue became the moon in the raid of the North Pole."

"It's just so odd…"

"Believe me, I know. But Hikari is a wonderful student and a sweet girl and she needs us."

"Why does she need us?"

"Zuko will be bringing her out of hiding soon and he's afraid Azula will hurt her."

"Why doesn't he just keep her hidden?" Sokka asked bitterly.

"What kind of life is that? Answer me Sokka."

"There is no kind of life like that." He muttered glaring at his hands.

"Exactly." Footsteps came from behind them.

"Master Katara?"

"Yes Hikari?"

"May I come out here?"

"Yes you may." Hikari climbed onto Katara's lap and looked curiously at Sokka, Sokka didn't look at her. She reached out and patted his hand with a pudgy one of her own.

"Mister Sokka?" He turned to look at her his eyes filled with pain.

"Did you know the moon talks to me?" Sokka and Katara's eyes snapped to the little girl who was now staring up at the full moon.

"And what does the moon say?" Sokka asked quietly.

"She says she misses being human… and that she once was in love with a warrior."

Katara watched as Sokka's eyes welled up with tears.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Mhm. She also says she just wants everyone to be happy." The little girl's eyes glowed.

"I want everyone to be happy too." Hikari yawned and curled up in Katara's arms.

Katara stood with the little girl in her arms, "Sokka…"

"I'm fine." He said gently reached up to brush stray strands of white hair away from Hikari's face.

"Hey sis?"

"Yeah?"

"You look like a real mother when you look at Hikari." He jumped off the porch and walked off whistling off tune and leaving his sister's mouth agape.

* * *

Aang watched Katara carry Hikari in and watched as Zuko stood suddenly to take the sleeping little girl, Katara handed her over and smiled up at Zuko then looked down at Hikari with a gentle smile.

Aang's stomach dropped through his feet, they look like a family, he thought and watched the trio take Hikari to her bed and lay her gently down, Katara placed a loving kiss on Hikari's forehead before pulling the lavender covers up to the girls chin.

"Toph?" Aang asked.

"What's up Twinkle Toes?"

"I'm going to need some of that Sake."

* * *

**Aww poor Sokka... I love to torture him...**

**Then theres Aang, I told you guys he would need some alcohol didn't I?**

**Also I had to throw that family bit in there for the sake of some fluffy. **

**Read & Review?**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	12. Chapter 12

Katara sat by the pond bored out of her mind. Now that the GAang wasn't leaving the Palace everyday Hikari had taken to having her lessons in the mornings then going to play with Aang, Toph, Suki and especially Sokka.

With a sigh Katara got up, dusted off her butt and headed back towards the Palace.

"Katara?" Zuko stepped up to him his eyes shifting from side to side.

"Zuko? What are you doing?" In the distance she could hear 'Lord Zuko!'s coming from the distance.

"Katara I need help their suffocating me!" the 'Lord Zuko's came closer. She twisted her arms and water came up, snatched Zuko and shoved him high up in a tree. It had just dropped when several court ladies came giggling to a stop in front of Katara.

"Mistress Katara? By any chance have you seen Lord Zuko?" the lead girl said giggling behind her brightly colored fan.

"Uh… no?" Katara felt stupid being blunt with her words.

"Oh well, we didn't expect you to, I mean no offense but why would the Fire Lord associate with someone so… unfeminine." She smiled meanly down at Katara, Katara heard Zuko make an angry noise but with a flick of her finger she froze his mouth shut.

"You best be getting on then wouldn't want to hang around with a tomboy like me." She made shooing motions at them causing the girls to huff angrily at her and hurry off calling for Zuko.

After they were out of sight Zuko hopped down from the tree pointing at his mouth angrily.

She unfroze his mouth bending the water back into the pond.

"I should have those girls removed from my court in disgrace!" his golden eyes flashing angrily but Katara grabbed his arm.

"Now what good would that do? Better them gossip about me and call me bad things than you."

He smiled tenderly down at her causing her to blush.

"So now that you're hiding from your court all day what should we do?" she gazed up at him willing her blush to go down.

"Well I know a way out of the palace, how about we go to the ocean?"

* * *

"Wow!" Katara ran across the sand kicking off her shoes. She was dressed in her old robes, Zuko followed behind her dressed in his old Earth Kingdom clothes his topknot was gone letting his shaggy hair cover his eyes.

"Its so much bluer than the South Pole's ocean! She splashed about in the waves.

"Didn't you get a good look when you were flying over it?"

She shook her head, "Aang was flying above the clouds and it was sunset…"

"Well at least you see it now."

She giggled happily and sent a spray of water into Zuko's face.

"Hey no fair!" he cupped his hands and splashed her; she used the tendrils of water to pull him under the water. She looked around as he swam away from her swift like a shark; she pulled water up to her chest her heart thudding in her chest.

Suddenly Zuko splashed out of the water behind her his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her underneath the water, they stayed there suspended looking at each other.

Some unseen force seemed to be tugging at Katara as she looked into Zuko's gold eyes and watched his hair float around his face, suddenly she felt that she had to do it like she would die if she didn't she fought internally with herself telling herself not to do it that it was stupid.

But Zuko beat her to it her drifted forward and brought his lips to hers, heat zinged through her all the way to her toes. They surfaced.

She broke away from him gasping, "What." She gasped "Was that?"

"I have no idea!" He said breathlessly, "Can I do it again?"

She nodded and stood on her tiptoes in the sand and met him halfway.

* * *

**Yay for the KISSSIESSS. **

**MOOSHYSDHSDFUSDF**

**I was having little girl screams the whole time I was writing this so excuse me. **

**What do you guys want? Read&Review please... **

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Sokka said he was sitting across from Suki who had Hikari on her lap playing with a lizard-rabbit.

"Master Katara! Big Brother!" she said hopping up and dropping the creature into Suki's lap she ran to them wrapping her arms around Katara's legs, Katara's hair had come out of it's braid and fell around her face and hanging down her back.

"We were running away from court ladies." Zuko said with a lap as he ruffled his sister's hair before looking around, "Where are Aang and Toph?"

"Aang is also being chased by court ladies-they can't pass up the chance to try and get the Avatar."

"What about Toph?" Katara asked pulling her student into her arms.

"Toph got annoyed with some court girls asking where Zuzu went and went to hide." Sokka flopped down in the grass and watch the clouds turn from white to gold and purple.

"Why weren't you chased down Mr. Prince of the water tribe?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

Sokka shrugged "Iunno."

"Yes I wonder why…" Suki said distantly her eyes glinting with laughter.

* * *

Several days later the ball where Hikari would be introduced into society came. Hikari's waterbending was almost completely in check, Katara would stay near her though, just in case.

Katara stood in her room examining herself in the mirror, she wore a gown what tapered at the bust and spread out, silky sleeves ran down her arms and on her feet were soft satin slippers. Her hair flew free and on her head was a coronet that her grandmother had forced her to bring along "You are the princess of the water tribe after all. And from what I've heard the fire nation is all about show my dear." The coronet was silver with a single blue opal dangling between her eyebrows. The opal was the precise shade of the gown, she frowned at herself. 'How do people wear this kind of stuff? Its so impractical."

"You about done Sugar Queen?" Toph stepped into the room wearing a cream colored sort of wrap gown that had green lining, underneath there were a pair of comfortable looking earthy green pants and she was barefoot.

"Yeah. But I feel like a total monkey wearing these clothes."

"I'll bet you look like one too."

"Thanks so very much Toph."

"You're welcome; hey could you maybe braid my hair up into something nice? I don't really know hair and I'm blind so…"

"Oho Toph," Katara said moving over with her brush to attack Toph's tangled mess of hair "You don't usually like to dress up… let me guess an earth kingdom courtesan has wooed you with his velvety voice and muscles?" Katara sighed dreamily.

"Not a chance, Iroh bribed me with two hundred year old alcohol worth a fortune." Toph shrugged and swung her feet back and forth in her chair.

"You're no fun." Katara grumbled.

"Besides Sweetness I see you like your men lean and stringy." Toph said slyly.

"I don't know what you mean by that." She said but her heartbeat had already given her away.

"So you and Zuzu eh?" the girl said gleefully.

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Watch your language Toph. It was one kiss you don't base a relationship off of one kiss." _Or two_ she thought to herself.

They were quiet for sometime as Katara finished off Toph's hair.

"Tell me this one thing." Toph said turning to Katara. "Was the kiss good?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

Outside Katara's room Aang had his hand poised to knock, his keen ears caught the last of the conversation:

"Was the kiss good?" Toph asked and waited for Katara's response.

"You have no idea."

Aang felt his stomach drop through his feet Katara had kissed someone, someone not him. Was it a Court Member? A Guard? A Servant?" Aang controlled his heartbeat knowing Toph would rat him out first chance she got. He knocked.

"Are you girls ready to go yet?" he called through the thick wooden door, "Sokka's in the hallway waiting."

"Okay!" Katara called from the other side of the door. "We'll be right out!"

Aang joined Sokka and Suki in the hall way allowing his heartbeat to take flight, he could feel Katara slipping from his grasp as she got used to the whirlwind of court life and having a pupil, also her friendship with Zuko seemed to be growing. Could she have kissed Zuko? Aang thought but quickly dismissed the thought, Zuko had Mai and even though Mai was around Zuko knew that the Avatar had once had feelings for Katara and may still have them Zuko wouldn't do that.

Aang's thoughts were cut off abruptly as Suki gasped with delight. "You two look gorgeous, I am so happy they made dresses for us!" She squealed as she stepped forward to talk about her own dark brown dress with Katara.

Katara looked like a Goddess in her dress, it was drawn in around her—he blushed—Chest and pieces of see through silk were sewn onto her sleeves and flowed around her arms giving the illusion of long sleeves.

"K-katara you look gorgeous, like a princess." Aang stuttered out his voice cracking, he turned bright red.

"Thanks Aang." Katara said with a grin and turned to her brother. "Would you look at that, they cleaned you up Sokka who knew you could look so suave?"

Sokka had been given expensive looking blue robes that came just over his waist; the robes were accompanied by dark blue pants that had water tribe symbols on the hem. His hair was slicked back into a neat warrior's tail and around his neck as always was his pooka shell necklace.

"Suki you might have to beat the girls off of him tonight." Katara joked, Suki smiled all teeth.

"I am fully prepared to do so if I have to." She pulled out a delicate fan from her bodice and opened it; it was the same color of her dress except on the edge of the fan the thinnest of blades glinted in the dim candlelight. Aang shuddered; he did not want to be the one to get on Suki's bad side—ever.

"So are we all clear on the game plan?" Aang cut through their conversation.

Sokka nodded turning serious, "The objective is to protect the Princess and the Fire Lord should anything come up. After Hikari enters the party Katara will guard her until she leaves, as she waits to enter the party Toph that's your job since Katara, Aang, and I must be on the floor at all times, Suki and I will always be nearby and Aang will keep watch over Zuko. Katara it's imperative that you stick to Hikari like glue in case Azula decides to make a social call. Are we clear on this?" They all nodded.

"Alright then let's head out."

* * *

**So many clothing descriptions in this one I thought I would die. (I did a quick paint of basically what Katara's outfit looks like the dynamics of it, its a terrible drawing but: http:/i292[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/mm12/sparklebuny/KAtaraballgown[dot]jpg )**

**Aang I'm sorry I'm going to be causing you alot of pain but maybe if I feel like it i'll write you a love interest... just maybe. **

**Zutara fluff and a little steam next chapter and then everything goes to shiz. **

**Read and Review I thrive on them! **

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	14. Chapter 14

"Katara… you look amazing." Zuko's jaw was hanging open slightly.

"Thank you Zuko!" she said smiling up at him, her hair floating around her face in a dark halo. The gown they had chosen for her clung to her body framing her round breasts and showing the curves of her supple hips. The gown flowed around her giving her an almost ethereal look.

"So when will Hikari enter?" she asked looking around at the staring Noblemen and offering them fake smiles.

"When everyone else has, is Toph already back there with her?"

"Uh-huh." She said, he took her hand and twirled her around.

"Will you do me the honor of this dance?" He pulled her to his chest and pulled one of her other hand to his bicep and laid a warm hand on the cool silk at her waist.

At the Fire Lord choosing his first partner the musicians began to play a quick waltz.

"I'm not very good at Fire Nation dances I'm afraid." She said her eyes shining as they danced about the empty dance floor.

"Just follow my lead." He gripped her hand and turned her. She looked like a twirling butterfly to everyone else in the room, elegant and beautiful and exotic beauty.

Right around the time the song was halfway through other couples joined them on the floor and synced their dance with the Fire Lord's.

"So are we ever going to talk about that kiss?" He whispered in her ear causing goosebumps to form on her exposed flesh.

"Theres nothing to talk about, you know we can't, we—"

"Why can't we? Why not?"

"Because you have Mai and I'm supposed to have Aang." Her brows came together.

"But you don't want Aang, at least not like that and Mai and I—"

"Mind if I cut in?" Mai stood there, glorious in her Fire Nation finery looking gorgeous instead of her hair being up in a crown bun like it normally is she had let it flow down her back in shining black waves.

"Uh… yeah be my guest!" Katara smiled at the girl who just grimaced and went to get lost in the crowd, she hadn't gotten before she was snatched up by a handsome Fire Nation noble with huge sideburns. Zuko growled low in his chest.

"Easy Zuko your jealousy is beginning to show." Mai said laying a slim hand in his. He glared down at her "What do you want Mai? He said twirling her with more force than necessary.

"Why are you being so cold? To me?" she hissed up at him.

"Oh I don't know Mai maybe because I found you with one of my guards!" He stepped on her slippered foot causing her to use her sharp nails to slices his hands.

"Watch it." She warned before plastering a smile on her face.

Zuko hated Mai with every fiber of his being at that moment, he hated that he had not been enough to please her, he hated that she had gotten bored, and he hated that the guard drew her attention more than he did.

He couldn't believe he had thought he had lingering feelings for her.

The song ended and he looked over at Katara who was pulling away from the noble, she nodded at him her eyes guarded.

It was time.

* * *

Zuko stood on the upraised Dias Katara standing right below him her eyes on the lookout for any danger. Sokka joined her scanning the crowd.

"Where's Suki?"

"With the Princess and Toph." He whispered waiting for Zuko to speak.

"My dear court and citizens," He said with a Fire Nation flourish "I have invited you hear this evening not only to laugh and drink but to tell you a truth."

"The previous Fire Lord Ozai was not completely honest with you, he said other than Azula and I he had not fathered any other children." Everyone looked sharply at the Fire Lord and a large gasp filled the room.

"Four years ago Fire Lord Ozai fathered one more child with a waterbender named Serse." He paused.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court let me introduce to you, Princess Hikari crown Princess of the Fire Nation."

Hikari stepped through the doors looking adorable in her blue and red robes her hair was piled high in a ponytail and a Tiara was set upon her head.

She smiled at them all brightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The room was silent, and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Katara and Zuko were putting Hikari in her bed in her new room. It was right next to Zuko's and it seemed every color was added to the room, blues, greens, purples, yellows, and reds were thrown everywhere dolls and cushions were also abundant.

Two large doors led to the balcony and the moon hung half way full in the sky casting a dim light into the otherwise empty room.

Zuko snapped his fingers and the sconces in the corner lit.

"Did you have a good night Hikari?" Katara said tucking the child in, after all the commotion had died down people had begun to approach Hikari (Under the watchful eye of the Fire Lord and the Water Tribe Princess) and slowly but surely she had begun to wheedle her way into their hearts.

There were still some who left immediately disdaining the new Princess and others sat and gossiped in the corner. But Hikari wasn't very bothered with that she was too busy smiling in front of Noblemen and giggling at things she didn't understand while Zuko slipped her candy.

The party was still in full swing on the other side of the Palace, Sokka, Suki, and Aang had all stayed and Toph was standing guard outside.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Hikari asked her eyes already drooping.

"Yes of course I will." Katara said leaning forward and kissing Hikari's forehead and smoothing away the white tendrils of hair out of her face.

"Good night Hikari." Zuko said from the end of the bed as his sister dropped off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams." Katara whispered softly pulling the blankets up around the girls chin before traveling around the room to blow each candle out.

She rummaged in a chest and found an oil night light made of blue blown glass. "Could I get a light?" He snapped his fingers and blue light filled the room along with white little stars.

"Can we take a walk?" Zuko said quietly taking her hand.

"I'm really tired Zuko it's been a long day."

"Please? Fifteen minutes tops."

She sighed, "Alright."

* * *

**Here we go~ **

**There should be some Lemon in the next chapter... **

**I can't believe i'll be finished with this soon... **

**Poor Zuzu getting cheated on by Mai (Never liked her much)**

**Read & Review!**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER**

**RATED M**

* * *

They said goodnight to Toph as they left Hikari's room and trailed through the hallway until they reached the Garden doors.

The guards standing at either door snapped to attention fisting their chests and then turning to face each other as the Fire Lord passed them.

They reached the turtle-duck pond when Zuko turned to her. "Katara, what you said earlier about Mai—"

"It's ok Zuko really it is it's not like you could like a peasant like me anyways." Katara said staring over his shoulder blankly.

"And Mai has all that pedigree and Fire Nation breeding." The water in the pond rumbled slightly responding to Katara's heightened emotions.

"And anyways I'm supposed to be with Aang, remember? As if I didn't have a choice." Her eyes had begun to fill with angry tears which made her even angrier.

"And listen here Mr. Holier than thou Fire Lord—"

Zuko cut her off with a kiss, pressing his face against hers willing her to open her mouth and accept him.

Katara murmured against his mouth about how she couldn't but he just wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her into him molding her body to his.

_Oh what the hell_. Katara thought and opened her lips sliding her tongue into his mouth. They stayed like that for a while, exploring one another like they had on the beach hands moving over chests and backs.

Katara bit Zuko's bottom lip and his eyes flashed open.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" she said pulling away. "I don't know what came over me I—"

His mouth covered hers again and soon they were both nipping at each other's lips.

* * *

They made their way to Hikari's old living quarters which had been emptied out kissing and touching the whole way. Zuko practically dragged her up the porch and into the room where all that was left was an old bedroll and a low tea table.

Zuko kicked the door shut behind them and pulled her by her chin back up to meet his mouth. She was eager, running her tongue over her lower lips and burying her hands in his hair causing his diadem to fall out and land on the floor with a thunk.

Zuko's hands roved over Katara's back, bottom and chest until he felt the clasp that held the top part of it together. He struggled with it until it finally came free and slipped a hand inside caressing her bare back.

She sucked in a sharp breath. "You know for a Fire Bender you have some cold hands." She teased as he rubbed some tension away in her lower back.

"Well it is winter." He grinned down at her and she stood on her tiptoes and bit his nose.

"Hey!" he said.

She winked at him and looked at his complicated robes. "Is it okay if I have absolutely no idea how to take those off?"

He laughed, "Wanna work together?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

After fifteen minutes they managed to get him down to his white boxers, he stood before her his member already semi erect.

"Katara." He said quietly pulling her to the floor. "Are you sure about this? I can stop at anytime."

"Are you still with Mai?"

"No."

"Then I'm sure." She unclasped the rest of her dress allowing her wrappings to be seen, letting the dress fall discarded to the floor.

Zuko tentatively reached forward and covered her breast with his hand, rubbing her nipple through the wrappings with his pointer finger. He then gripped the top of her wrappings and ripped them down exposing her dun breasts to the moonlight, each breast was topped with a darker puckered nipple.

He trailed his fingers lightly down her body, leaving goosebumps in their wake, he finally leaned forward and settled his mouth on one of them feeling it harden impossibly under his tongue.

Katara gasped at the odd feeling overwhelmed her and she let out a little mewl. She clapped a hand over her mouth mortified. Zuko looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. Then he grinned evilly and grazed her nipple with his teeth, she felt her eyes close and a low moan rip free of her lips.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She asked not quite panting.

"Immensely. Who'd of thought the headstrong Princes Katara would mewl under a man's touch?"

"Shut up." She said her cheeks burning. But then she smiled slyly reaching forward she touched his manhood causing his eyes to bug out a little.

"Katara."

"No fair if you just touch me." But she abandoned it for the time being.

"An eye for an eye." She said leaning forward and ran a finger over Zuko's nipple watching curiously as it puckered.

"Katara, I don't know about that one either…" She grazed her teeth over it and he moaned burying his face in her hair.

"Ohh you're right that is fun." She said and he grabbed her pulling her face to kiss and kissing her hard, they broke panting.

"One last chance to make me stop." He said gruffly staring into her eyes.

"If you stop now I'm going to cry." She said and pulled the bands off her waist, sending them flying over her shoulder and leaving her bare from the waist up. Then moved his hands to her hips where the knots for the lower bands were.

Five minutes later she found herself naked beneath Zuko, his hot member tickling her knee as Zuko explored her lower lips with his fingers.

Katara wasn't a prude; she was very comfortable with her body and relished the times she had to herself away from her brother, Suki and even Aang. And sex was no secret to her either, she overheard women cackling about in the water tribe and in the earth kingdom but she had never experienced it for herself.

"You're thinking, why are you thinking?" Zuko said heating his fingers and rubbing the hood that housed the nub of pleasure as she called it. She moaned bucking her hips slightly.

"Thinking is not allowed." He brought his mouth to the slit and suckled on it. She spasmed and for a split second all breathing left her body as she bucked against his mouth.

He kissed her inner thigh before moving up to kiss Katara, her juices still wetting his lips, he positioned himself at her entrance gently rubbing the tip of his rod along the slit, he pushed himself inside of her causing her to gasp in pain.

"Oh Agni, Katara please tell me you weren't a virgin." She didn't say anything but the tears in her eyes said it all.

"I'm sorry Katara I didn't mean to be so rough!" he had begun to pull out but she locked her legs around his back and growled "If you pull out I'm never forgiving you."

His face was full of tenderness as he held Katara to him.

"You can move now." She said quietly and he began to slowly pump into her, further and deeper each time, after a moment she was lifting her hips and rocking with him as pain faded away to pleasure.

Everything was hot and sensitive, when his fingers touched her slightly damp skin it felt like they were on fire and a low blaze had begun in her stomach.

She gripped his hair moaning into his chest and when she did she felt his chest vibrate with a low growl as he sped up.

Zuko felt himself loosing control, he went faster his release building up, and then he came filling Katara with his seed.

Katara screamed as a powerful wave of heat hit her knocking the breath out of her. She felt as if she had dropped off a waterfall of pent up pleasure and was now just along for the ride.

Her belly felt warm as his seed spread through her and he collapsed on top of her their lower halves still connected. A sweaty Zuko reached over a panting Katara's head and dragged the bedroll to him unclasping it and covering them both. Then he wadded up Katara's dress and his fire robes to make makeshift pillows and pulled Katara towards him.

"Katara?" he whispered in the dark

"Mm?" she said sleepily.

"I love you." He said quietly but Katara was already asleep. He sighed and laid his head down sleep claiming him as well.

* * *

**Long awaited Lemon Chapter~ **

**I may revise because I'm still trying to get the hang of writing lemon. I want your honest opinions and if you don't read lemons don't read the chapter *shrugs* **

**I love their banter it makes me happy. **

**Read & Review!**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	16. Chapter 16

Katara woke up enfolded in Zuko's arms. She had expected to feel guilt or maybe discomfort but waking up in Zuko's arms felt so natural.

Which made it worse.

Zuko was the Fire Lord the most powerful man in the Fire Nation and maybe the world. And she had slept with him. She sat up burying her hands in her face but peeked between her fingers when Zuko snorted in his sleep.

He lay with one arm tucked under his head and the other lay where Katara's waist had been. His hair was tossed over his face making him seem like a child and a gentle smile made his scar less severe.

_He is only twenty_. Katara thought brushing the hair away from his face, forgetting her previous thoughts as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the paper doors.

He stirred murmuring before opening up his eyes and staring at her.

_Oh God he's going to throw me away._ Katara thought her stomach dropping through the floor.

But Zuko smiled at her and turned onto his back. "Good morning." He said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

* * *

They had dressed quickly and were now making their way to change into new clothes and then head to the large dining hall for breakfast. Somewhere between the room and the turtle-duck pond Zuko linked his hand through Katara's and next thing she knew she was in the dining hall and dropping Zuko's hand under the scrutiny of her friends and the few members of the court who had decided to pull themselves out of their beds, hangovers or no.

Hikari smiled at them from her place next to Suki and waved eating her firecracker cakes.

"Hi sweetie," Katara took her place between Aang and Hikari and Zuko took his at the head of the table next to Aang. "Did you sleep good last night?"

Hikari nodded splattering syrup all over the table which Katara quickly bent away before any Court members could turn up their nose.

"Did you have fun last night?" Sokka said leveling a look at her until Suki stuck two fingers between his ribs.

"Yes. Thank you." Katara tried to be as nonchalant as she could but her gaze slid over to where Zuko sat. His eyes boring into hers.

* * *

Aang sat quietly spooning his onion soup into his mouth. He didn't have enough energy to pretend he didn't realize what was happening.

It wasn't as easy as it used to be, Aang's stomach had pretty much dropped through his feet when Zuko had come in together and he had seen their hands loosely linked.

Aang looked between Zuko and Katara and noticed they had locked gazes; Aang could pretty much see the sparks that were in those gazes. He swallowed his soup.

"So where's Toph?" Katara asked spooning some of her porridge into her mouth and chewing with relish.

_She never did that with my onion and banana soup_. Aang thought peevishly. _She even likes the food better_.

"Last time I saw her she dropped off Hikari and was walking away with this big brawny earthbender guy." Suki wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Should we investigate?"

"Of course who do you take me for?" Katara turned to Zuko. "I'll leave Hikari with you guys for a while."

"And Hikari I expect you and Aang for waterbending exercises later." She said to the both of them. Aang nodded glumly up at her as her and Suki wandered off.

"Women are scary. Hikari never grow up." Sokka shuddered and bit into his steak.

* * *

**Heres a short one. Things should be picking up just you wait. **

**Read and Review?**

**I cannot stress enough how reviews spurn me onwards. They make me want to write more so basically:**

**More reviews = Quicker Updates. **

**:D**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	17. Chapter 17

Katara and Suki were behind a bush at, peeking over it and watching Toph talk with the tall broad shouldered young man.

"Ohh he's kind of cute." Suki said pushing the branches around to get a better look.

"Shh. Toph'll hear you!" Katara whispered shoving.

But Toph didn't notice them. In fact she was so intent in her conversation that Katara could've walked up and smacked her and she probably wouldn't have noticed.

"I guess she really does like Mr. Tall Dark and Bendy." Suki said grinning.

"It's my turn to see!" Katara said shoving Suki out of the way, Suki shoved back until they fell through the bush right next to Toph's feet.

"_Katara? Suki?_"Toph said paling then turning a bright red. Then she hurried off muttering about knives and murder.

"Uh… sorry about that." Suki said getting to her feet and holding out her feet. "Hi I'm Suki and this is Katara we're real good friends of Toph's." Katara waved at him.

He looked uncomfortable, "Hi I'm Takahiro… I knew Toph when we were little." His cheeks colored. "I gotta go…" he gestured in the direction Toph had left.

"Well? Get on with your bad selves—don't let her push you away." Suki said shoving him off.

Flustered he left.

"Ah young love." Suki said and Katara nodded.

"So are you going to tell me why you and Zuko came to breakfast holding hands?"

Crap.

* * *

"No way!" Suki said, they were sitting under a tree and Suki's mouth was flopping open like a fish. Katara had told her everything.

"Sokka will flip." She said tugging some grass from the ground and scattering it in the wind.

"That's exactly why you can't tell him yet." Suki's eyes narrowed. "Please Suki. I really cannot have my older brother trying to assault the Fire Lord at the moment and we still need to find Azula."

"What about Aang?" Suki said quietly.

"Aang?"

"Yeah. Aang, you can't seriously think he doesn't have feelings for you anymore."

Katara looked at her. "I'll talk to him."

Suki leaned against the tree. "Wow. I had kind of figured on Ember Island that there was something but now its so… wow."

Katara nodded. "Pretty much. But I don't exactly know if he likes me like I like him."

Suki raised an eyebrow at the curvy waterbender. "Pff. He'd have to be straight blind to not."

Suki grinned mischievously. "Sooooo… how was he in bed?"

Katara could feel the blush all the way to her toes.

* * *

"Master Katara!" Hikari called from her lotus position next to Aang waving wildly.

"Hey guys." Katara said fidgeting and looking at Aang who smiled weakly at her. "Aang? Can I talk to you for a moment? Hikari continue your meditation exercises."

They walked about fifteen feet away and Aang glanced at Katara. "Katara." He said "Do you like Zuko?"

Katara stopped in her tracked. "I don't know—I mean I think so. Aang do you still like me?" she looked him I the eyes.

"I will always love you Katara. But I don't think it can be in the same way as it was before. You've always been like a mother to me and I was always being selfish." Aang's big gray eyes filled with tears, he rubbed them away furiously. "Dang it I'm supposed to be older now what is wrong with me?"

Katara's heart broke; she dragged the thin boy to her and hugged him hard. "You will always be my best friend Aang, no matter who I like or end up with." She whispered and squeezed him before letting go and wiping her own eyes.

"We should get back."

Hikari screamed.

She was surrounded by fifteen burly men dressed in black; some had swords or cleavers but most had nothing. Before Katara took her next breath she was running towards the little girl.

"GUARDS!" Aang yelled and used the air around him to amplify his voice to fill the palace. "GUARDS!" then he began running after Katara.

Katara got to Hikari and stood in front of her summoning a water whip. Hikari clung to Katara's skirts covered in dirt.

"State your business or be on your way." She said to the biggest man and he laughed.

"Its not me yer wanting to state your business to."

"He's right you know." An all too familiar voice said, Katara began to turn her head and everything seemed to slow down she saw a thinner Azula standing in the Lightning stance summoning the streaks of blue and aiming for Hikari. Katara vaguely felt herself whipping around and covering the little girl's small frame with her own and hearing several screams before a white hot pain seared her back and the world around her went black.

Zuko had been talking Toph out of a tree when he heard Aang's panicked voice shout through the garden. Toph didn't ask questions she slid from the tree into Zuko's arms and they began running towards the sound.

They made it to the Turtle-Duck pond right as Sokka, Suki and a brawny Earth Kingdom man arrived.

"What's going on?" He asked then he saw them, men in black were in a circle around Katara and Hikari, Katara was in a fighting stance and Aang was running towards them.

Then he saw her. Azula was going through the motions of summoning lightly and her focus was Hikari. Zuko screamed along with Sokka and Suki as Katara threw herself over the little girl as the lightning stuck and watched Katara crumple to the ground.

"KATARA!" Zuko yelled summoning up his fire and shooting it at the nearest ruffian.

"Aww." Azula said glancing at her brother. "Looks like Zuzu's developed some feelings has he?" she smirked. "Take them both." She told her guard and he bent over and picked up a shrieking Hikari and a limp Katara. Aang yelled his eyes beginning to glow with the Avatar state.

"Well we had better go. Nice seeing you again!" she dropped a ball and the whole garden was filled with a white smoke. Zuko coughed and fell to his knees "Katara, Hikari!" he rasped, he could hear the rest of the Gaang coughing as well as the world tilted around him and he fell unconscious with the image of Katara crumpling to the ground replaying over and over in his head.

* * *

**ANGSTALERTANGSTALERT**

**Yeah... I'm making myself frustrated. **

**So there should be maybe six or seven more chapters along with a few bonus chapters... **

**Read&Review**

**Tell me what you think! Seriously though I can't write without constructive criticism or compliments, its how I function! **

**By the way the bonus chapters will include: **

**Everyone's after story**

**Some Lemony goodness**

**&An a few surprises**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	18. Chapter 18

Zuko awoke some hours later with Katara's name still on his lips.

His throat felt like he had swallowed shards of glass and his whole body was sore.

"Nephew." Iroh came out of the shadows his face grave.

"Where's Katara? Hikari?" Zuko croaked hoping it had all been a horrible dream, Iroh lowered his head.

"I do not know." The old man stated. Zuko started to get up but his uncle pushed him back down.

"Your body is damaged it will take a few days before it is safe to move."

"Are Aang and the others alright?"

"Aang is in as much of the same state as you are because you were closest to the bomb. Takahiro pulled Toph, Sokka and Suki beneath the ground, they are safe."

Zuko glared at the ceiling. "I couldn't do anything to help her Uncle. She was stabbed trying to protect the thing I was supposed to protect. She could be dead right now." He groaned and through an arm over his eyes pressing the tears away.

"I highly doubt Azula would let her die. Katara and Hikari are leverage over you—Katara most of all since your affections have been made… public." Iroh said sitting on the bed next to him.

"How long have you known?" Zuko asked surprised.

"Please Nephew; you doubt my power of observation? I have known you found Katara attractive since the end of the war."

"Well why the heck didn't you say anything?" Zuko said annoyed "Would've saved me the trouble of getting screwed over by Mai."

"One who experiences faulty love is better equipped to find true love." Iroh said wisely before getting up.

"Get some rest Zuko." Iroh said and before the old man had even walked out the door Zuko had dropped off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Aang and Zuko recovered quickly both ready to start the search but found they hadn't needed to.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" a guard saluted him.

"There is news that the civilians have started a… er… Manhunt sir."

Zuko, Sokka, and Aang all sat at a strategy table.

"For who?" Aang asked.

"Azula, sir. They are angry that their new princess was taken away. So they began searching homes and attacking members of Azula's secret guard the Dai Li."

Zuko grinned and Aang turned to him, "What does this mean for us?"

"It means that Azula is public enemy number one, and it means she will find no refuge in the Fire Nation." He turned to the guards. "Tighten up security around the borders, Sokka ask Suki to call in the Kyoshi warriors, Aang do you think you could make a trip to the Northern Air Temple and get us some air support?" Aang and Sokka nodded and left.

The guard came back, "My Lord is there anything else you require?"

Zuko nodded. "Paint all the war balloons blue and white. Like clouds."

"Sir?"

"Just do it."

"Yes sir."

_Just wait for me Katara, Hikari. I will find you both._

* * *

Katara awoke to a stinging pain, she was gagged and tied up and in what seemed to be a covered wagon.

_Azula_. She thought she remembered being struck by lightening then nothing.

_Where's Hikari? Did Azula hurt her? _Katara thought frantically rolling over but was relieved to see Hikari sleeping her white hair was dirty making it a dingy yellow color and she had blood on her cheeks.

_If I ever get out of these bonds_, Katara thought furiously, _then_ _I will kill that bitch where she stands_.

Two days passed and Katara's shoulder seemed to be getting worse. She wished she could just heal it… it would scar now.

Hikari woke up sometimes but mostly the guards kept her sedated and tied up.

During those days Katara thought a lot about everyone Sokka and Suki, Toph, Aang, even Takahiro but the person who danced through her mind the most was Zuko. Katara would have given anything to be with him at that moment. Laughing with him, smiling at his stupid jokes, caressing the ridges of his scar. These were the times that Katara let her tears run abashedly down her cheeks and the only time she let herself feel afraid.

On the third day of travel they stopped and the men outside began to set up camp, Katara had spent the better part of yesterday loosening her bonds and almost had them, after an hour she finally had them and it was already dark. She quickly undid Hikari's bonds, ignoring her groaning shoulder and shook the little girl awake.

"Wha?" the girl said sleepily and Katara put a finger to her lips and lifted the girl up exercising the girl's limbs and getting them ready to run. Katara peered out of the flap of the wagon and smirked. Stupid men they had set up camp next to a river, didn't they know two water benders were their captives? She gave a final glance up at the moon and grinned it was nearly full.

"We're going to need to get to the river and freeze a slab of ice to waterbend away on." She whispered to Hikari who nodded.

Katara watched and waited for the guards outside to become drowsy then she moved her arms in sharp jerky movements cutting off circulation to the brain and knocking the guards unconscious.

Katara hopped silently down from the wagon using the men who were circled at the fire's drunken laughs as cover and motioned for Hikari to jump into her arms, Hikari landed with an ooph which made one of the men turn. "Hey!" he said, getting up.

"Run! Freeze the water and wait for me!" Katara said dropping into her stance and pulling water to her. She visualized a tidal wave and moved her limbs into accordance as the wave washed over the men and froze them in place. Katara took off at a run towards Hikari who was waiting on an Ice slab but looked at all the men.

Hikari was screaming for her to come but Katara realized that she wouldn't get away fast enough. Then Katara felt something in her breast pocket. A whistle shaped like a sky bison.

"Hikari! Catch!" Katara screamed throwing the whistle at the little girl who barely caught it, "Now go! Go as far as you can go then blow the whistle!" Katara gathered all the strength that the moon afforded her and begged the currents of the river to take Hikari far away she pulled her arms back and then forth freezing Hikari's feet to the raft and then sending it rocketing down the river.

"Nooo!" Hikari screamed as the raft turned the bend and out of sight. Katara sighed with relief, at least she's safe. The guard caught up with Katara and she didn't fight them.

"Someone go after the little girl." One of the men said. But a sly voice cut through the crowd.

Azula stepped forth wrapped in red and black silks and grinned down at Katara. "No. Stay here it seems we will need all the men we can get to watch this waterbender. Besides that pampered little girl won't last a day in the forest she'll die soon enough." Azula shrugged.

"You're an evil bitch." Katara spat at Azula fighting against the guards.

Azula cackled and stepped towards Katara lighting a fire in her palm.

"Careful waterbender or I'll light your pretty little face on fire and you and Zuko will be a matching set."

Azula smiled and extinguished her fire. "Someone put metal cuffs on her please, why'd you even use rope in the first place anyways?"

Katara slumped down, _Yue_, she thought looking up at the moon, _if you can hear me I'm begging you please protect Hikari_.

* * *

**What will happen to Katara?**

**Why is Zuko paining the war balloons like clouds, has he gone round the bend?**

**Lol Azula is public enemy no.1.**

**Will Takahiro and Toph ever hook up?**

**Why am I asking all of these questions?**

**I DON'T KNOW~**

**Anyways, Read and Review guys its my bread and butter.**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	19. Chapter 19

A quickly melting ice raft bumped into a river bank miles away a semi-conscious girl lying on top of it. She crawled off of it and sent it away with a weak flick of her pudgy hand.

She looked down at her open palm where a bison shaped whistle lay, wetting her lips she brought the whistle up and blew as hard as she could. No sound came out.

She fell back against the dark sand bank sleep overtaking her, the moonlight came through the trees and lit the bank casting a warm glow on the little girl.

* * *

Aang was asleep in the stables with Appa, he had fallen asleep listening to the noises of the animals around him.

He was jerked awake sometime around midnight he guessed with Appa roaring loudly and beginning to get up. Aang shot up after the bison that was beginning to take a running jump into the air "Appa! Where are you going boy?" He landed on Appa's head and set the staff over his knees trying to stop the bison that ignored him and sped over the Palace walls and into the night.

* * *

Two hours later they left the Fire Nation and headed into the Earth Kingdom. "Why won't you tell me where we're going?" Aang asked rubbing his eyes, Appa just grunted and banked to the left and flew down towards a river.

They landed with a _thunk_ in the sand sending it flying everywhere and Aang floated to the ground.

"Okay buddy why are we here?" but his eyes caught a stray circle of moonlight that pooled onto the sandy river bank. In the middle of the light lay a small curled up figure with white hair fanning out around her head.

"No way." He began running to her small form picking her up.

She was dirty—dirtier than he had ever seen her, a gash ran from her temple to her cheek and her eyes and cheeks were sunken in. But, she was breathing. Aang looked around searching in vain for Katara, _where are you_? He thought climbing back on Appa. Hikari needed medical attention right away. _Please be safe Katara_.

* * *

Zuko woke up to someone yelling in the court yard and a large roar from none other than Appa. He ventured down the castle hallways met by Sokka, Suki, Toph and oddly enough Takahiro. Zuko raised an eyebrow at the earthbenders causing Takahiro to blush and turn away.

They made their way out to the garden and saw Aang pulling a bundle off of Appa. Zuko's mouth dried out as a cascade of white air fell from the bundle and hung there. "Hikari." Sokka said and they broke into a run, they got to Aang at the same time and pulled Aang's top robe away from her face, she lay in his arms breathing softly.

"How—" Sokka said brushing stray strands from her face.

"Appa. Someone gave her his whistle and she blew it and he went ballistic trying to find the sound. It was weird she was just laying there with almost like a spotlight of moonlight on her like a beacon showing me where she was."

"Did you find Katara?" Zuko said and Sokka's relieved expression fell from his face. Aang shook his head. "I only found Hikari… Zuko, I think Katara gave Hikari the whistle she's the one who had it before…"

Zuko took his little sister from Aang and looked at the ground. "I'll send a group of hunters to comb the forest where you find her."

"I'll have to take them on Appa." Aang said.

"Why?"

"Because I found Hikari in the Earth Kingdom."

* * *

Two and a half days passed before Hikari woke up, her fever had gone down and now she lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling not speaking.

"Hikari I need to know what happened." Zuko urged her for what felt like the hundredth time. She turned her head to look at him and said.

"Katara."

"What about Katara, please tell me how you got free?"

"We were running. She told me to get an ice raft ready. But once I was on it…" Hikari's eyes watered "She threw me the whistle and froze my feet to the raft and sent me away." Tears spilled down the little girl's face and she returned to looking back at the ceiling. Zuko sighed and stood up switching places with a grave faced Iroh.

He walked into the hallway where everyone was waiting and told them. Sokka turned and punched a wall breaking his knuckles "Damnit! Why do you always have to play the hero Katara?"

Suki laid a hand on his shoulder and he turn into her laying his head on her shoulder. "I think I broke my hand." He said with a little laugh "If Katara were here she would scold me and heal it like it was nothing." Suki looked up at the ceiling blinking back tears.

"She's not dead yet!" Zuko said angrily. "I will find her I got news from the Earth Kingdom they have spotted Azula's patrol in the Earth Kingdom and I have gotten permission to take troops in and take her down. And when I do I'm going to bring your sister back her and marry her and she's never leaving my sight again." Zuko said.

Sokka looked up at him surprised "Huh? You and my sister? SINCEWHEN?" Toph laughed.

"Pfft. Snoozles really? You REALLY didn't realize what was going on? They've been going at it like rabbitmonkeys ever since we got here." Toph snorted and wrapped her arm around Takahiro's. "Lets go get the troops ready." She dragged him away still laughing.

Suki had whacked her forehead and looked at Sokka. "It was kind of obvious. I mean even Aang noticed."

Sokka looked at Aang for help but he shrugged "Its true Sokka."

"Aww man." He said then turned to glare at Zuko. "You had better find her Zuko or I'll never forgive you." Then he turned and dragged Suki off to get his hand wrapped.

Aang whacked him on the back and followed.

_Don't give up on me Katara. And don't you dare die on me. _

* * *

Katara stood on the platform with wheels. They had hammered a post to the middle of it and tied her hands up over her head causing her shoulder to groan painfully.

Azula had come up with this torture.

"_What will happen if we take the water away from a waterbender I wonder?" she sneered at Katara. As they tied her to the post. _

"_Will you shrivel up like a dead flower?" then Azula rode off on her ostrich horse._

Katara was knocked out of her daydream when one of the soldiers began talking to the head soldier. "Uhhh… boss? Are you sure we shouldn't give her any water? She looks like she's about to croak."

"Orders is orders soldiers keep going."

After a few hours they stopped for the night, they left Katara on the post and went to eat, sleep and drink.

Katara lolled in and out of consciousness she had long ago stopped sweating from her pain and now everything was hazy.

_Zuko_, she thought, _where are you_?

A noise to her left brought her back to reality, the soldier from before stepped up to the platform. "Hey honnie I'll give you a sip of water for a kiss." He grinned toothily at her and shoved the cup to her lips. She spit it back in his face glaring at him.

"You bitch!" he said lifting his hand and slapped Katara hard. She saw sparks for a second before she returned to glaring at him. "Don't. Touch. Me." She hissed at him.

He grinned at her suddenly. "Holdin' out for your Fire Lord, eh?" he laughed. "He probably don't even think about you, hate to break it to you but he got his precious little princess back now he's not gonna look anymore." The guard cackled and walked away.

Katara slumped against her bonds blinking back the tears that she was surprised could still come.

_At least Hikari is safe. _A part of her thought.

_But you're here all alone. No ones going to look for you_. Another, darker part of her sneered.

She let the tears run down her face.

* * *

**ANGST. I LOVE IT. **

**Read and Review, bread and butter, all that jazz. This story should be a few more chapters without the bonus chapters. **

**ANGST. **

**/cackles**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	20. Chapter 20

Over the next week the soldiers gave Katara the bare minimum of water and food—enough to keep her alive but not enough to save her from the torture. It rained once and Katara lifted her head to the clouds taking in as much water as she could, but had a fever the next day and lost all the water in her system.

The days blended together in pure agony as they made their way to the far reaches of the Earth Kingdom skirting large cities and Earth Kingdom patrols. Often times Katara could hear the patrols in the distance but her throat was too dry to scream.

Finally two weeks later as she was on the verge of death Azula rode up. "Untie her and leave her in the woods. She's too weak to move and will probably be dead within the night." And with a shrug the evil shrew rode off on her ostrich horse.

The guards unlocked the metal cuffs which had long since worn deep gashes into her wrists and dragged her into the forest dropping her in a small clearing and stomping away to join back up with the rest of the men.

Katara lay in that forest, the bright light playing over her unnaturally pale skin her eyes unseeing as her mind flew away into unconsciousness.

* * *

Katara awoke to a cup being pressed to her lips and the water sliding through and down her throat, she tried to lift her arms and grasp the cup but they were too shaky and weak.

"Hush now my dear, you're in good hands with us." A sweet voice said before the tendrils of sleep overtook her once more.

* * *

_Katara felt her soul lift from her body as she sat up and looked around. A woman was sitting at the fire cradling her baby and turning something animal-looking on a spit. A young boy—her son Katara presumed—was sitting in the corner whittling a piece of wood. _

"_Young water bender." An ethereal voice said lifting her soul through the roof and into the cloudless night. Katara stared at the full moon, it glowed brightly and a shape came from its glow forming a human like woman with long flowing white hair. _

"_Yue!" Katara said in astonishment. "Wait, does this mean I'm dead?"_

_Yue laughed, "Hello Katara, and no you are not dead but I required a conversation with you so I took your spiritual body out for a moment."_

"_Well that's new and all…" _

_Yue's smile turned downwards. "Katara I haven't much time to speak with you but I must tell you, you cannot give up on Zuko or anyone they are trying to find you but are looking in the wrong places. And you must also go after Azula and take her down before the balance of the world is put out of place." _

"_Alright. That sounds pretty simple. But how exactly am I supposed to catch up with Azula? She's probably fifty miles away by now." _

"_I will send a… ride." Yue said with a sly smile. "You will know when it comes to you I guarantee you." _

"_Cool. OH by the way how am I supposed to kill Azula when I have never killed someone in my life?" Katara folded her arms a crossed her chest. _

_Yue looked pained. "I never condone the taking of someone's life but you must make sure she is never able to harm someone again."_

"_Vague, ok I'll try." Yue beamed._

"_I knew you would, you must be the hero this time. Not Aang, not Zuko. Katara they will try to help you but ultimately this is your destiny." _

_And with that Yue unceremoniously dropped Katara back into her body and faded with the moon. _

* * *

"Is she dead?" a voice said and something poked her in the cheek.

"Gin! That's rude! And no she is not dead see? She's breathing." A gentle voice admonished. Katara groaned and cracked her eyes open breaking the crust that had formed on them.

Several children surrounded the bed staring at her "She's awake!" a tiny voice said.

Katara stared blearily up at them and a woman's voice cut through the children's excited titters "Children! Back away you're suffocating the poor thing." The children obeyed backing up but their bright eyes never leaving the waterbender.

A woman holding a tiny baby smiled down at her, the woman had long curly brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail her eyes had wrinkles around them and they were a sea foam green.

"Good morning." The woman said, "You sure gave us all a fright, you were nearly dead when we found you in the woods!" she moved to the fire and stirred something that was in the pot.

"Food'll be done soon sweetie—what's your name?"

Katara smiled gratefully at the woman. "Katara."

Something in the woman's eyes clicked and she grinned hugely "As in Master Katara of the Water Tribe? I remember seeing you years ago." She smiled nostalgically.

"Where?" Katara said curiously batting away the child's hands that were burying themselves in her hair.

"Why Makapu Village of course! You all saved it from the volcanic eruption!"

Katara smiled fondly. "How far away it it?"

"About a half mile, I'm Irotah by the way and these brats are my children—you can try to remember all their names but good luck with that even I have trouble sometimes!" she said jokingly and a chorus of 'heys!'

"Do you guys think you could help me get there? I need Aunt Wu's help."

"Well as of right now you are staying right where you are! Do you know how emaciated you are? I have never seen a skinnier child." Irotah leveled at wooden spoon at Katara who looked down at herself.

Her torso was impossibly small and her wrists looked like twigs. She know if she looked in a mirror her cheeks would be sunken in and her hair would look dull and about to fall out.

"Uh maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm a mom!" she turned back to her pot, "By the way Gin? I see you sneaking out, shut the door you're not going anywhere until you help me sweep and clean the windows." The boy who was about sixteen years old groaned, "But mom! I've got to meet Meng in a half hour!" Katara noticed he had very large ears and smiled, Meng found her elephant-eared man after all.

"Then you had better get to scrubbing then hadn't you?" Irotah said. "Huila, Yuyu. Help me set the table, Torah? Do you mind watching the younger ones?" A teenage girl with long brown hair nodded and gathered up the children moving them up the ladder with an earth bending move and up into the loft.

"You're earthbenders!" Katara said in astonishment.

"Not all of us, just me and Torah. The others are normal like their father."

"Where is your husband?"

"He'd an emissary in Ba Sing Se so we don't see him a whole lot." Irotah shrugged and began spooning a meaty looking stew and then handing them to the twin girls to put on the long table in the corner of the room. One of the twins brought her a small wooden bowl and a spoon.

"Thank you." Katara said smiling at them.

* * *

Two weeks later Katara was strong enough for travel, she, Irotah and Gin all loaded up in the wagon for trading day leaving Torah and the twins to look after the younger ones.

"I sell stone trinkets and sew vests and such." Irotah explained "They sell very well I think Aunt Wu has been telling people to buy them since I don't think they are that great." Katara glanced at the stone rose necklace in her hand; it was outlined with gold and looked very delicate. "I don't think that's the reason, these are really pretty, did you make these with Earthbending?"

Irotah nodded "Its generally very easy—though I add the gold leaf on after I finish it. Torah is beginning to learn from me."

Gin looked over his shoulder "They call her the earth artisan all the way from Makapu to Ba Sing Se everyone loves her stone necklaces and such." Irotah whacked him and blushed.

"Hush boy." She said as they went though Makapu's gates.

"Wow this place hasn't changed at all!" Katara said as they stopped in town square.

"No it has not, Katara friend of the Avatar." An all to familiar voice said.

* * *

**I warn you now there will be a few filler chapters then the action will pick up and soon as you know it will be the end. **

**I really wanted to incorporate Makapu and Aunt Wu into this story because Aunt Wu can see the future (Though that is under debate) and is prepared for Katara's arrival and already knows what she needs. **

**I really love Irotah's family. SO i'm going to list them. **

**Irotah - 46, Female**

**Gin - 16, Male**

**Torah - 15, female**

**Huila & Yuyu - 13, female**

**Regit - 10, male**

**Harmony - 6, Female**

**Minato - 3, male**

**Teru & Mero - 1, Male&Female**

**Hiroshi - 3 months, Male**

**Yeah ten children. Cause I can. And I love them all. **

**READ AND REVIEW GUYS I DON'T LIKE WRITING CHAPTERS WITH NO FUEL.**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	21. Chapter 21

"Aunt Wu!" Katara flew into the old woman's arms hugging her tiny frame.

"Alright, alright." Wu said rubbing Katara's back and holding her at arms length, "My you've grown look at you!" Katara laughed but sobered quickly looking down at the old woman.

"Aunt Wu, I need a reading." The woman laughed.

"No dearie you really don't." She cackled.

"Uhm yeah? I kind of do?"

"Naw, not at all I already have what you need." Aunt Wu said grabbing her hand, "Irotah if you don't mind I must commandeer your charge."

"Wait how do you know I'm staying with Irotah? And how do you know what I need even I don't know tha—"

Aunt Wu turned and looked at the girl before tapping a pink manicured finger at her eyes. "Fortune teller, remember? Also a moon spirit contacted me. Such fickle creatures they are." She shrugged and pulled Katara along the cobbled street to her home.

She slid the door open and pulled Katara inside, a familiar voice came from the hallway and a tall girl stepped into the hallway balancing a tray in her hands. Even though her wild hair had calmed down considerably Katara still recognized her.

"Mistress Wu? Do we have guests I'll make some tea right away—"

"Meng!" Katara said rushing forward and hugging the girl knocking the tray from her fingers.

"Ah, who are you? Wait I know you, you're Katara!" The girl said looking down at Katara with a big toothed smile.

"The pretty water bender is even prettier now—no fair! I bet Aang's real happy with that."

Katara fidgeted "We're kind of not together anymore… and what's it to you? I hear your have a very handsome lad named Gin vying for your attention."

Meng blushed, "How did you?"

"She's staying with Irotah at the moment." Aunt Wu piped up, "And Katara is no longer with to Avatar but the spirits are telling me she is shacking up with the young Fire Lord." Katara blushed.

* * *

They all sat nursing their tea in silence. Meng was rebraiding her hair, Katara was fiddling with the Earth Kingdom robes she had been given and Aunt Wu was messing around with some bones.

"Aunt Wu?" Katara put her cup down.

"Yes Dearie?"

"You said you had something for me?"

"Huh? Oh yes, Meng will you please go fetch the package that arrived this morning." Meng got up and left, coming back a few minutes later with a crate rolling it into the room.

"The moon spirit had me order the following items for you." She opened the crate twiddling her fingers in the air before plucking an item from the box. She held up an interesting white sash and blue robes. "The moon spirit thought you might like this, the sash was bloody hard to get its moonworm silk."

She set them in Katara's lap and she fingered the sash it felt like cool liquid as it slipped from her fingers and into her laps.

Aunt Wu pulled out an assortment of daggers, potions and a knap sack.

"There was one other thing that confused me; I want to know what you make of this." Wu pulled a white longbow from the crate holding it out to Katara; she took it running her fingers over the smooth surface.

Her mind took her back to when she was a waterbending student; one day after a special lesson her had sat her down for a story.

"_Legends say there was once a special sect of waterbenders that used bows and ice arrows, their aim was said to be the truest of the four nations. But apparently they were wiped out by oppressing forces, their white mahogany (A wood native to the South and North Poles) bows destroyed or hidden forever." _

"Its white Mahogany. It was almost as hard to find as Moonworm silk, they say that a sect of wat—"

"Yeah I know water tribe warriors." Katara fiddled with the bow. "I'm really no good with weapons like this." Katara said meaning to hand it back to Wu. But the old woman held up a hand.

"Why do you go into the garden and try it out?"

* * *

Katara stood in the garden, it was a sweet smelling and pretty garden with a clear blue pond in the middle, a little red bridge going over it to the other side. Meng was setting up a target about fifty feet away from Katara and Aunt Wu was sitting in a lawn chair with her fingers steepled in concentration.

"UH…" Katara said looking at her bow, "Aunt Wu? There's no bow string." She held the piece of wood up.

"You don't need one, you're a water bender aren't you? Use your bending."

"But… My arms…"

"You've got feet." The woman sighed, "I'm kidding I unearthed this scroll for you to learn the Archer Water bender technique. Better hop to it."

Katara glanced at the scroll, apparently the sect of archers used their feet when bending, it created a different style of water bending giving the bender greater aim and strengthening the ice arrow.

Katara moved her feet awkwardly into the first position wiggling her fingers and gathering the water she would need, she drew her knee up and knocked the water arrow back squinting her eyes at the target. She set her foot down and drew a half circle in the dirt in front of her and breathed on the water, it solidified into a sharp pointy looking object and she drew her foot back, then forward letting go of the bending in her hand and stepping forward quickly the arrow shot towards the target but before it hit it melted and splashed the target.

Katara growled.

"Sloppy." Aunt Wu said. "These movements have to be sharp but fluid Katara and your concentration has to be absolute. Also your arrow just looks like a chunk of ice, if you refine the arrow it will last longer and do more damage."

Katara looked at the old woman and got back into position.

"Again." Aunt Wu said.

* * *

It had been two days since she had come to Aunt Wu's, all of Irotah's children came to watch her train at one point or another watching her now refined arrows strike the target.

Katara had excelled in the last few days, her motions at first were jerky and unpracticed but now she flowed easily from one position to another getting acquainted with her legs in a way she never had before.

"It's almost like fire bending, they use their legs whenever they bend it's like their one whole instead of just using their legs." Meng said one afternoon as she served Katara a cool drink, the weather was almost blistering with heat.

"Why is it so hot?" Katara asked freezing some water to her forehead "Its not even spring yet."

"Its because we are so close to the volcano. The land is naturally heated giving us a full on summer most of the time." Meng explained sitting on the porch and sipping her own drink.

"Katara." Aunt Wu said from behind them as she came outside, her hands buried under her large sleeves.

"Hm?" Katara asked standing up.

"Hit the target for me, this time concentrate more than you ever have before." Aunt Wu didn't smile and her face was grave.

"Is something wrong?" Meng asked getting up.

"No nothing dearie, Katara?"

"Okay." Katara gathered her bow and stood before the target, she tightened her shoulders and drew them back and wiggled her fingers gathering the exact amount of water that she needed then went through the motions, her legs working in time with her free hand and creating the arrow and locking onto her target. Then everything clicked, things narrowed down in a way they never have before and the adrenaline pumping through her heart caused gooseflesh to prickle down her arms. Katara leaned forward and loosed the arrow.

It sliced through the air, hitting the dummy and _going through the dummy_. A choked cry came from the other side of the dummy as one of the soldiers from Azula's band fell to the ground, an arrow sticking out of his throat.

"Oh my—" Meng squealed a hand flying to her mouth, Katara turned and stared at Aunt Wu hard.

"Did you know he was there?" The old woman nodded.

"It is as fate told me a few moments ago. And you are ready; you must go now and prepare to face Azula."

"But you are being attacked!" Katara said.

"The village of Makapu can hold its own." Meng said. "Aunt Wu, should we give the thing to her now?"

"Yes I believe we should." Aunt Wu stuck two fingers into her mouth and whistled. A crash from somewhere in her house and a giant white dog burst through the paper doors. The dog was bigger than an Ostrich Horse!

"A few days after the moon spirit contacted me this Polar Bear Dog came loping into Makapu like she owned the place."

Katara gasped, she had seen these in the Northern Water tribe before. She reached out towards the Dog and it bumped her hand with its head. "Does she have a name?" Katara asked forgetting that the town was under attack.

"How should I know? All that thing does is eat and sleep. Now get on and go before I knock you into next week!"

Katara scrambled onto the dog's sleek back and gripped its fur. "Goodbye! Please stay safe." Katara said over her shoulder and clicked her tongue spurring the dog into action..

"We will! And make sure you bring your handsome fire bender round, eh?" Aunt Wu's voice said in the distance as the dog took her to Yue knows where.

_I'm ready to face her, Azula. Maybe I can finally go back to what I used to be. Just Katara._ She thought as the dog made its way through the forest and to her destiny.

* * *

**So I really wanted Katara to have her own Polar Bear dog like Korra does in the legend of Korra. I like to think when Korra came to train Nukka (Katara's Polar Bear dog, it means little sister in Inuit) has just had a litter of pups and Katara gave one to Korra so she would feel more at home and welcomed. **

**Headcanon accepted? I think so. (Even though Nukka will be like 70 lets just say they have long lifespans ok?) **

**ANYWHO. You guys get some Zuko in the next chapter and things will be getting wrapped up soon. **

**Read&Review as always I really want more reviews, it helps me write. **

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	22. Chapter 22

The polar bear dog ran for what seemed like forever, day turned into night when the beast finally slowed allowing her to slip off before shaking the flecks of sweat from its fur and jumping head long into the river and splashing about loudly.

Katara side stepped the splash and glanced at the packs she had pulled off with the dog's back when she had gotten off. They were like the saddle bags that sat on Appa's massive saddle and when she opened them she found the outfit, a weeks worth of food. Katara broke a loaf of bread in half and bit into it, it tasted like honey and was still warm.

"What do you eat?" she called to the dog. The dog looked at her as if she were stupid before diving beneath the dark water for a moment. It came up with a loud splash a salmon crap gripped firmly in it's jaws. The polar bear dog's jowls tightened and the crap cracked, killing it instantly. The dog lay the crab on the ground before pulling itself—herself (Katara mentally corrected) and daintily beginning to eat the meat that was spilling out of the shell.

"Well that settles that I guess. Now, what should I call you?" Katara stood and bent the water from the dog allowing it to splash back into the river.

The dog nuzzled at Katara with her fuzzy snout, her breath smelled like fish.

"Gross." She said with a laugh. "I think I'll call you Nukka." Katara patted the dog between her ears and they settled down for the night.

* * *

They had been flying around for a month; their arsenal had left the Fire Nation four weeks ago today.

Zuko stood at the helm of his sky colored air ship, watching Aang weave between the airships on top of Appa.

"Its been four weeks since we left, there are clues to where Azula's been everywhere why can't we find her?" Sokka was standing behind his left shoulder rubbing his chin.

"I don't know Sokka, it just doesn't make sense where could she be hiding?" Zuko ran a hand through his hair, leaving it standing on end "Wait! I think I know, do you remember Katara telling me about the cave of two lovers?"

"Yeah and those hippie guys? Let me tell you they were so annoying—and that's coming from me!" Sokka groaned.

"Well that's the one place in the Earth Kingdom we haven't been—what if Azula is there?"

"I don't know… maybe she already left the Earth Kingdom." Sokka tugged on the warriors knot in thought. "But I suppose we can go check it out."

* * *

Katara tossed in her sleep, she dreamt of green crystals lighting up a pathway and Azula's cackle. Then she woke up.

She was breathing heavily against Nukka's side, drenched in sweat. Nukka nuzzled her nervously whining.

"I'm fine." Katara patted the dog between the ears.

"And I know where we need to go."

* * *

**Heres an uber short filler chapter. I'm having trouble writing and I'm currently on my death bed with a cold like none other. **

**So keep up the reviews, I don't like writing without them...**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	23. Chapter 23

Katara left Nukka by a stream near the cave of two lovers, donning her black robes with the silky sash she took to the trees. It had been years since she had last done any sort of reconnaissance, the last time had been with Zuko.

Katara shook the thoughts out of her head and dove off her branch twirling to the ground and landing silently. She didn't need to jump around with such fanfare, but she enjoyed testing her body after three years, seeing what she could do.

She scrambled nimbly back up into the tree perching on the topmost branch that would hold her and looked out over the horizon, darkness had fallen an hour ago and the moon loomed in the sky, full.

Over the treetops she could see the rise of a mountain in the distance, the cave of two lovers.

"Yue help me." Katara said reaching back behind her and running her fingers over the smooth white surface.

* * *

Zuko led his soldiers quietly through the trees, abandoning the cloud colored war balloons.

Aang, Sokka, and Toph were near him. "What's the plan?" Sokka asked.

"I'm still figuring that out." Zuko said

"Well at least we know Azula's there." Aang had scouted the area earlier coming back with the news that Azula was really at the cave of two lovers.

"Yeah she's there but she won't be for long. We need to attack, tonight." Sokka said pulling out his war paint.

"I agree." Toph said slamming a fist into her palm.

"Fine, go tell the soldiers we attack once night falls."

* * *

Zuko slipped into his dark clothes pulling the black face mask over his face. It had been so long since he had worn these shabby black clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror that stood in his tent.

He was taller than he had been his hair less shaggy and his shoulders had broadened. But he was still the same Zuko he had been at the time, saving Katara from her anger towards her mother's killer and now saving her life from his sister. Things never seemed to change no matter how old one gets.

"Are you ready?" Toph walked into the tent in similar clothes her sea foam green eyes dancing with anticipation.

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Well let's go save Sugar Queen then." Toph fisted the air.

* * *

They had surrounded the camp; Zuko used his fingers signaling his men to step forward.

"Hello brother." A fireball shot past his head and Azula stepped away from the light of the campfire her face twisted with maniacal glee.

* * *

The thugs Azula had hired to be her private guard charged forwards with a roar meeting Zuko's warriors head on. Sokka was running around chucking his boomerang and using his whale tomahawk to hit the thugs over the head.

Aang used his air to throw the guards to the side and tag-teamed with Toph tossing about large boulders.

Takahiro was busy running around with some of the soldiers tying up the thugs.

Zuko and Azula circled one another their arms up in Firebending posture.

"Where's Katara." He said calmly.

Azula shrugged. "We left her for dead about a month back, the poor thing was all. Dried. Up." She popped the P and grinned evilly at him.

Zuko roared and punched the air sending a volley of fire towards his sister which she easily sidestepped.

_She can't be dead. She can't be I would feel something_. Zuko said to himself repeatedly his vision blurring.

Aang had turned at the words along with Sokka, and Toph. "No." he heard Sokka whisper.

While they were distracted they were grabbed from behind and quickly tied up by the thugs. Takahiro fought against them with some pretty impressive bending but was tied up in the end.

The numbness that started in his fingers spread through his whole body. _Poor thing was all dried up_. Rang through his head, Katara had dried up, they took the water away from a waterbender. _Poor thing was all dried up_.

"Hellloooo? Zuzu you still in there, agni you must really care about the water harlot." She shrugged.

"What. Do. You. Want." He said slowly his voice shaking with anger.

"What we never finished. I want an Agni Kai—this time your little water bender won't be here to interfere." She planted a hand on her him.

He dropped his shirt to the ground. "Bring it on." And shot a stream of fire towards his sister.

* * *

Katara lay on top of a rock peering down at the Agni Kai below her. _I have to help him—she's too crazy to play by the rules of an Agni Kai_. She thought to herself.

'_Be patient. You will know when to interfere.'_ Yue's gentle voice said in her head.

_That helps me so much_. She thought back. But there is something she could do, she glanced up at the sky, the moon was full, her bending would be powerful right now.

She jerked her wrist out and the thugs surrounding the fight gurgled slightly falling to the ground with the exception of the ones holding her friends. She wiggled her fingers in sharp movements like a puppeteer, she could feel the blood pulsing in their hands and they cried out, luckily Zuko and Azula noticed nothing but each other. The thugs untied her friend and the soldiers before the circulation in their brains were cut and they fell into unconsciousness.

A yell of pain brought her back to the fight; Zuko was on his knees his chest burned and blistering.

"You see brother? You are no match for my prowess."

Katara stood, her blood boiling, how dare Azula hurt him?

'_It is time. Prove yourself._'

Katara lifted her bow and gathered water from the trees and grass around her and honed her arrow. She closed her eyes listening for Azula's erratic heartbeat, she tipped herself forward and loosed the arrow, it struck her in the shoulder her bringing Azula down.

Everyone looked towards the rock. Katara pulled her face mask down.

"You. Do. Not. Touch. Him."

* * *

**Whoah we got a badass over here!**

**Almost done~ **

**Its about to be a showdown between Zuko, Katara and Azula. **

**Yeah. **

**READ AND REVIEW YO I'M SO READY TO WRITE MORE. **

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	24. Chapter 24

The clearing was silent, Katara leapt down from the rock landing lightly.

"K-katara?" Sokka said shoving the guard away from him and breaking into a sprint towards his sister, she held up her hand stopping him. She took a step towards Azula who in turn took a step back.

"I thought I left you for dead." She sneered, but Katara could tell she was flustered.

"Guess you should have made sure my heart stopped huh? And guess what? I learned a new trick." She knocked back another ice arrow lightning fast and loosed it, it impaled itself in Azula's side and she cried out.

Azula gripped the arrow at her shoulder and melted it, then moved to the one at her waist. "You forgot, I'm a firebender didn't you, you little peasant." She grimaced and stood up straight.

Katara stepped in front of Zuko, "Get up." She whispered, he got to his feet and stepped up to her back and grabbed her hand quickly, squeezed then let go.

Katara breathed out and released her bloodbending, she would need all of her power to fight Azula.

The guards got up and everyone got into fighting position. Zuko went back to back with Katara gripping his fists in a Firebending stance as Azula's general slipped into an earthbending stance.

"You ready for this peasant?" Azula said and shot a bout of blue fire at Katara. Katara kicked up a leg throwing up a wall of water and smirked at the fallen princess.

"Are you regretting camping by a river yet?" And shot a tendril of water at Azula wrapping it about her ankles and pulling her to the ground.

Azula shot a stem of fire at Katara which she dodged and put out with a wave water.

She froze her bow to her back and summoned water to her arms and covered them twirling and whipping the water at Azula and knocking her back a step. Azula responded by rolling her palms and summoning a wheel of fire and loosing it at Katara.

Katara breathed heavily and undid her bow. "Ready to end this?" she muttered.

She knocked an arrow back and loosed it, she concentrated with all her might and the arrow buried itself squarely in Azula's chest. Azula's mouth flopped open and she staggered, falling to the ground.

Katara sighed and turned to face Zuko. She smiled at him hesitantly and wondered why his faced had suddenly become slack with horror. He jumped at her, shoving her out of the way as a flash of lightening grazed her arm and buried itself in his stomach.

Katara's mind flew back to three years prior: He had pushed her out of the way in the exact same way—as if he was forfeiting his life for her.

Zuko went down and she caught him, sliding down to the ground with him as she did. Azula now lay on her back laughing breathlessly, blood dribbling from the corner of her lips as Sokka and Aang rushed to guard her shooting nervous looks their way.

Katara held Zuko's head in her lap. "Hey." She said tears pricking her eyes. "Long time no see."

He laughed weakly "We always seem to come back to this don't we?"

She smiled and gathered water to herself thinking calming thoughts—healing didn't work well unless the healer was calm. She opened his shirt and laughed "It hit you where your previous scar was, what are the odds?"

"Yay," he said weakly "At least my gorgeous body won't be marred again huh?"

She rolled her eyes and pressed a water covered hand to his stomach feeling the marred tissue begin to knit together under her fingers, she breathed in and explored her senses feeling his blood thrum through the veins in his body, their heartbeats connecting and beating simultaneously with one another.

After ten minutes she let the water go and slumped a little bit, tiredly.

"All better?" He said sleepily.

"Much." She said smiling the first real smile she had smiled in what seemed like years, leaning down, her hair falling in a curtain around her she whispered "I missed you." And kissed him lightly.

After they had finished Zuko smirked, "I should have you kidnapped more often." He joked.

* * *

**Long awaited chapter, sorry it took me so long i've been super busy with school... **

**Please excuse Zuko's stupid pithy one-liners. **

**Its almost time to close out this story and I've been thinking of writing Toph and Takahiro's story. -shrug- **

**Anywho definitely read and review~**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	25. Chapter 25

Katara and Zuko sat for a few more minutes, not talking just holding hands and reasserting themselves back into the world.

"Katara." Aang said "We need you."

She groaned and stood, ambling over to where they stood over a dying Azula. "What do we do with her?" Sokka asked glaring down at the woman who had tried to ruin all of their lives many times over "I say we let her die." He spat at the ground near her head.

"No!" Aang said, "Then we are no better than her!" Katara listened to them argue for a few more minutes.

"Aang!" She said turning to him, he stopped talking and turned to her, "I need you to do something; I don't know if you can do it again but I want you to try."

Aang nodded, "What is it?"

"Take her bending away."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Aang stood over a laughing Azula, a thumb placed on her forehead and the other placed on her chest. He closed his eyes, channeling himself, and then he opened them, a blue light shining from his eyes, nose and mouth. Azula screamed, her eyes glowing red and her mouth shooting out red light. Katara squeezed her eyes shut, she had never seen this done before and it looked painful.

Zuko stepped up behind her and pulled her to his chest, "Don't look." He muttered in her ear and she turned into his chest. Finally the screams stopped and Aang stood in front of the former Fire Princess huffing, "It's done." He said releasing her and walking off into the night, engulfed in his own thoughts.

Katara meant to follow him but Zuko stopped her, shaking his head. "He needs to be alone… it was also like this after he took my fathers bending."

Katara shuddered and turned to Azula. "She needs healing." Katara gathered the water to herself before laying her hands on the now unconscious Azula.

When she was finished she lay back sleepily on the ground.

"Katara?" a voice said.

"Mm?" She said not opening her eyes.

"Katara? We've got to go, can you walk?"

Katara blearily looked up at Sokka. "Bugger off." She muttered her eyes closing again.

"I've got her." Another voice said as two hands lifted her into strong arms. Warm heat met her body like a blanket. "I've got you Katara." The voice said. "Lets go home."

* * *

**Heres a short one, sorry i've been super busy. Twenty six should be out soon enough. **

**I'm going to be ending it soon but keep up the good comments and reviews! **

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	26. Chapter 26

Katara woke up in a round bed that stood on a pedestal. The red sheets draped around her body and a lovely purple canopy falling around the bed blurring the world outside.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes in confusion.

"Mistress Katara?" A hesitant voice said as a servant pulled back the purple canopy and bowing low. "I am pleased you have awakened, I shall report immediately to Fire Lord Zuko!" The servant began to scuttle off but Katara stopped him.

"Wait, where am I?" She called and the servant turned.

"You're at the Fire Nation Palace of course!" before scuttling out the door leaving Katara stunned.

After a couple of minutes Katara pulled back the covers and stepped out of the bed, her toes touching ice cold ground. She hissed and tiptoed across the room looking for shoes or some socks.

"Katara?" Sokka knocked on the door before entering, a pair of fuzzy socks in one hand and a steaming mug of tea in the other.

"Ohh is that for me?" Katara took the socks first planting them on her feet and taking the mug from him. "I thought it would never get cold in the Fire Nation! It was nice and warm when I left too!"

Sokka raised an eyebrow "You were raised in the South Pole Katara. This is warm to us." She whacked him on the arm and sipped her tea.

"So how long was I asleep?"

"Only a week and a half. Gave Zuko a scare but I'm used to you hibernating suddenly like that." He shrugged but flinched when she hit him.

"I do not hibernate like some bear. I take spirit trips… anyways speaking of bears where's Nukka?"

"You mean the polarbear dog? She's fine. Found her way to the palace and has been eating the fire nations out of house and home ever since." Katara smirked.

"So where is everyone?"

"Here and there, Aang's been meditating since this morning, Suki is throwing up, Zuzu is taking care of some super important fire nation crap, and Toph went off with Takahiro after breakfast." Sokka made gagging noises.

Suki's throwing up? Katara thought, well that probably isn't good.

Katara shook the thoughts, "How is Hikari?"

"She's great, she's been itching to see you for the past week but you've been snoozing over here so we thought it best that you get your rest and all that junk."

"Well then let's go see her now!" Katara grabbed the thick robe that was draped over the back of a plush arm chair and pulled it on over her crisp white night gown and pulled open the door heading out into the hallway Sokka followed her handing the mug to a passing servant who bowed.

"It's good to see you up Milady, good afternoon Master Sokka." She said before heading off to do a servant's duty.

As they traveled through the halls they got much of the same:

"Milady! Good afternoon!"

"Milady it is good to see you awake and healthy!"

"I am so glad that you are back safe Milady!"

All followed by low bows.

They came to Hikari's room, "Sokka why is everyone calling me Milady?" She asked opening the doors.

"Uh… well…" Sokka said but a flurry of white flew through the air. "Sifu-Katara!" the little girl hugged the older one in a tight hug.

"Hey Hikari, its good to see you again!" Katara squeezed.

The little girl pulled away "Is it true you are going to marry older brother and become my big sister?" she asked eagerly.

"Uhm… excuse me?" Katara looked at Sokka who had planted his forehead onto the heel of his palm.

* * *

**Uh-Oh Zuko's in big trouble! **

**Haha, i'm on a roll over here! Two chapters in one night! (Albeit they are short chapters, so sue me!) **

**Anyways... **

**Read & Review as always!**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	27. Chapter 27

"Katara wait!" Katara stomped through the palace, Sokka at her heels.

She ignored him, entering the Fire Lord's office area and banging on the door to the main office.

The door creaked open and an old servant looked out, "Milady, the Fire Lord is in the middle of some business and—" She shoved past him.

Zuko sat at his desk filling out some papers. He looked up and smiled. "Oh you're awake! That's go—"

"Can it Zuko." She said planting a hand on her hip, "So when were you going to tell me that we're getting married? Or better yet when were you going to ask me?"

"I was actually going to ask you when you woke up." He said calmly.

"Then why is everyone already calling me Milady?"

"Well I already put the plans in motion for the wedding…"

"And I don't get a say in it? What if I wanted to say no?" She tossed her hands up in the air and the water in the pond outside his window shot up in a geyser.

"Katara –I" He said beginning to stand up.

"Don't bother Fire Lord Zuko. I decide things for myself, I'm a person you know!" She shoved past her brother and out of the office.

Sokka whistled, "Damn Zuzu. You sure messed that one up."

Zuko collapsed in his chair, "Shut up Sokka."

Katara sat by the Turtle-duck pond shivering. The pond had frozen over and the turtle-ducks had long since been moved inside the stables.

She drew her knees up to her chest and experimentally squeezed her hand into a fist, the water under the ice responded spouting up from a crack in the ice before slithering back in.

"Jerk." She muttered to herself. "Its not like I don't want to marry you." She hit her fist on the frozen ground sending water flying.

"Katara." A familiar voice said, Katara looked up and floating over the pond was Yue the moon spirit.

"Yue!" She breathed, "Hey, I thought you could only come around when the moon is out."

The spirit snorted, "Hardly." She came and floated down next to Katara. "Why the frown Katara? You should be smiling, you're getting married after all."

Katara groaned, "Did everyone know about the wedding before I did?"

"Pretty much."

"Great."

"Why are you not happy? You're getting married. Don't you love Zuko?" Yue asked confused.

"Yes. I do. Very much." Katara said and it suddenly struck her, yes she does love Zuko! The warm feelings when she was around her, the way he annoyed her so much that it made her happy, when he looked at her with his dusky gold eyes the way it made her spine tingle, all of those confusing emotions were actually love!

She stood up suddenly and Yue floated up with her. "I've got to talk to Zuko!" she said turning tail and running headlong for the palace.

"Ah…" Yue said floating through the air on her back, "Young love."

Zuko paced his quarters. "Crap Zuko, why are you such an idiot!" He muttered to himself.

Iroh sat on a plush pillow next to a low lying table sipping on tea, "Nothing sweeter and more calming that dragon fruit tea with a pinch of sage. Come, sit and drink with me nephew." He said beckoning for his nephew.

"How can I sit when Katara is angry with me?" but he sat anyways.

"Uncle please tell me what I should do?" He said "The future of my nation and my life rely on you!" He urged.

"For one nephew, you must separate your heart from your nation. No love can grow when the two are together." The old man said, "And two, my young nephew, you must treat a woman like a flower. If you give them too much water too soon they will wither away or if you crush them underfoot they will never bloom."

"…what does that mean exactly uncle?"

"I have no clue!" He said with a full on belly laugh.

A knock came at the door, "Your highness?" A servant stepped through the door. "I have a message for you from Lady Katara."

Zuko snatched it and read it, dropping it on the ground and flying from the room.

Iroh sipped his tea, "Ah," he said "I do so love the blossoming of love."

Katara sat in her quarters, rubbing her hands together nervously.

The servants had reheated the room and drawn the heavy curtains over the windows to trap the heat in which allowed Katara to wear a gossamer purple gown that clung to her curves.

What am I going to say? She asked herself internally, but she didn't get to answer herself because Zuko burst into the room out of breath.

They both spoke at the same time.

"Katara! I'm sorry I didn't ask you first before starting any kind of wedding preparations! I love you and I don't want to lose you again!"

"Zuko, I'm sorry I flipped out at you earlier, I should have been calm about asking you those questions and of course I want to marry you why wouldn't I? I love you!"

They both stared at each other silently for a moment before coming together in a tight embrace. He kissed her hard pulling her up to meet him as their bodies molded into one anothers.

He released her after a minute breathing raggedly, "I thought I had lost you—when they found Hikari but not you I feared the worst!"

"I thought I'd never see you again… that I would die fighting Azula and I wouldn't see any of you guys again." Katara said clinging to him.

They sat like that for a few moments. "Are you sure you want to marry me?" Zuko asked finally.

"…Yeah. I'm sure." She said smiling up at him and he planted a kiss on her forehead then another on her mouth.

She deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue and pushing him through the gossamer curtains and onto the bed, he pulled her on top of him exploring her curves with his hands.

Katara pulled his shirt out of his waist band and traced her way up his muscles, feeling the grooves of his abdominal muscles and rubbing the scar on his stomach lightly before continuing their journey up to his chest.

"Katara." He muttered, "You're driving me insane."

She grinned mischievously, "You don't know what insane is then." She tugged her dress over her head leaving her in a pair of silky undergarments and no breast band, he fumbled to get his shirt over his head and she yanked his pants down, taking his hardening member in her hands, she explored the piece of flesh with her fingers her hair falling over her shoulders and tickling his groin.

He groaned grabbing at her hands which she slapped away. Experimentally she flicked her tongue over the head, it twitched and Zuko bucked a little bit under her firm grasp.

Her eyebrows rose. "You like that?"

"Uhg, yes." He groaned, sitting up suddenly loosening her grasp on him. "No fair that you get to have all the fun." He grinned down at her, tossing her beneath him and pinning her hands by her head.

Instead of exploring her with his fingers his tongue trailed down her copper skin, flicking her dark nipples before he latched onto her left one. She wriggled beneath him but he was stronger, pressing her into the bed.

She mewled a little bit louder when his teeth grazed the nipple, puckering the skin.

He released one of her hands and explored her lower half, his hand ripping the undergarment away from her lower half, it ripped easily and his fingers slipped inside her folds.

"Mmm, hey I liked those underwear!" she said in mock protest.

"Then I'll buy you new ones." He growled silencing her with a kiss, his fingers circling her nub before slipping one inside. Her hips bucked up and she looked up at him with lidded eyes.

"Please." She growled her legs rubbing up against his.

"I am to please." He said positioning himself, rubbing his head on her entrance before entering.

She gasped. "I'm not hurting you am I?" he said worriedly.

"No not this time, don't you dare pull out Zuko." She said her legs coming up and wrapping around him, pulling him in deeper.

They rocked together for a moment before he gripped the bed sheets around her head for leverage and began to pump into her, she moaned which made him buck his hips a little harder.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up, sitting on the bed and sitting her in his lap, still connected. He put his hands under her butt and began to move her, sliding her on and off his shaft as she hugged him biting his shoulder a little bit.

Katara was feeling like a fire had been lit in her belly, her knees locked around Zuko's torso as she fell over the impending waterfall and into her climax with a loud groan. Zuko followed a moment after, releasing his seed into her.

They climbed under the covers and lay facing each other, blue eyes staring into gold.

"I love you." Katara said snuggling into his warm chest.

"I love you to Katara, and I always will I swear it." Zuko murmured as the two fell asleep, a world of possibilities opening up before them.

* * *

**This is sadly the last chapter. I will be posting a bonus chapter soon but this ends Zuko and Katara's adventure.**

**Thank you for sticking with me through it all, putting up with my short chapters and writers block. I really appreciate each and every one of you! **

**Sincerely, and with lots of love,**

**LittleMoonLover.**


	28. BONUS CHAPTER

**Katara & Zuko **

Katara and Zuko got married (Of course!) and a year later welcomed their eldest son Kaito into the world. Four years after that Daisuke and Ageha were born. They were very active in the construction of Republic City.

Keep on the look out for Ageha's story which will be out soon!

**Takahiro & Toph**

Became ambassadors from the Earth Kingdom, living in the Palace with Zuko's family. They also had twin boys the year before Daisuke & Ageha were born. And then two years later their daughter Lin was born.

**Sokka & Suki **

Sokka and Suki's first daughter was born seven months after the Azula incident, then within the next fifteen years Sokka and Suki welcomed nine other children into their family.

Sokka would often joke that he could make a whole new tribe out of just his family.

Sokka became Chief of the Southern Water tribe and under his leadership the Southern Water tribe became a city that was on par with their Northern brother's city.

Sokka's expansion of his tribe made him famous and a stand-out in history books in future years.

**Aang**

Aang met a young woman named Sakurai and fell in love. They went on to have fifteen children, all of which were Airbenders.

Aang the Avatar traveled the world with his new wife, restoring the temples and even finding a herd of sky bison (Much to Appa's joy).

They often went to visit the Fire Lord and Lady who were dear friends and spent the summer months at the Palace with their quickly growing legions of children (Sakurai was very fertile and lucky; she had two sets of triplets and a set of twins!).

**Hikari**

Hikari founded the moon kingdom which resided on an island in Southern Water Tribe waters. She found that there were others who had also been blessed by the moon and also found that the Moon was hereditary in her daughter. She opened her kingdom to these people and their spouses and children.

Her Kingdom would last centuries, and would soon be joined by the Kingdom of the Sun. (For you can't have one without the other.)

Hikari was always close with Zuko and Katara, visiting in the summer months with her children and husband.

**Azula**

Azula was kept under firm sedative for the rest of her life, residing in the room that once belonged to Hikari.

Zuko and Katara often visit with their children even though they get no response from her.

**Iroh**

Iroh lived a long and happy life, passing quietly in his sleep when Ageha and Daisuke were ten years old.

Later Ageha would name her son Iroh in honor of her great Uncle.

**Meng**

Meng married Gin and had just as many children as Irotah (Plus a few more.) Katara would often take Ageha with her on visits to the woman who had saved her life. (Also Katara found she loved listening to Meng's gossip).

Meng's children were even offered a place at the palace if they wished to learn.

**Nukka**

Even though we didn't get to see much of Nukka, Nukka became the Matriarch of the dying race of Polar Bear Dogs, bringing them out of extinction. Her great, great, great grandcub was named Naga and became the Spirit animal of the future Avatar.

_That's all folks!_


End file.
